Angels in Ponyville
by advocateofpants
Summary: Before returning home after royal business in Canterlot, Twilight is given a statue by Princess Celestia. However, when the statue's true nature is discovered, it'll take an otherworldly assistant to deal with the situation. [Rated T for language]
1. A Royal Discovery

It's the middle of another day in the regal city of Canterlot, but the real activity is at Canterlot Castle, home to two of Equestria's princesses—Luna and Celestia—and the town's royal guard. The Canterlot Royal Summit has just wrapped up, and the castle is filled with the sound of the summit's guests departing toward their respective homelands. Amidst farewells and diplomatic promises, the crowd of leaders diminishes little by little.

After roughly an hour, the castle is back to its usual air of silence, mingled with a sense of accomplishment and, for a certain youthful princess, a strong desire to take a month-long nap. Somewhat thankful for the return of peace, the castle's occupants—both permanent and temporary—turned to head back inside the ornate structure towering overhead.

"I am so glad that's over with!" cried Twilight Sparkle as she followed the corridor leading to the bedroom she used while at the castle. "I didn't think it would ever end…"

"Aw, cheer up, Twilight," came the calm and reassuring voice of Spike, the young dragon Twilight had often called her "Number One Assistant." "At least you don't have any other tasks to worry about for a while."

"Please, Spike, I'm not in the mood for your jokes. I just want to get back to my room and lie down for a while," the weary princess complained.

"Yeesh, Twilight! I was only trying to help," mumbled Spike, downcast.

"I'm sorry, Spike," Twilight apologized, "I guess all of the stress I've had to endure has finally caught up to me. I do appreciate your help. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Apology accepted!" Spike replied, happily.

Upon arriving at her room, Twilight turned to one of the guards standing by the door, wearily gaining his attention.

"Make sure everyone who passes by knows that I'm not to be disturbed. It's been a long day—a long week, actually—and I need some time to myself." To a spectator, it would sound like the order was one of arrogance, but it was acknowledged, regardless.

"I understand, Your Highness. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed," the guard replied, proudly.

"See that you do," Twilight yawned as she and Spike entered the room.

Slowly, but surely, Twilight made her way over to the bed, lazily flopping down and covering herself with the soft bedsheets after reaching her destination.

"So Twilight, while you're napping, what do you want me to do?" Spike asked.

"I don't care, Spike… Just let me rest," the half-asleep Twilight mumbled. "If it really means that much to you, why don't you go see if Celestia or Luna or one of the guards needs anything."

"You got it!" Spike declared; his response was met with loud snores.

As the young dragon happily skipped down the hall, he thought about his experiences as Twilight's assistant—and in many ways, surrogate son or brother, depending on the perspective used—especially during the past week. As the debates between the Equestrian leadership trudged on, Spike could tell that his friend's mind was focused elsewhere; it didn't take a scholar to guess that said focus was on the small town of Ponyville, her adopted home.

"Twilight's been holding a lot of stuff back," Spike whispered to himself. "It always seemed that she was just sitting there and ignoring a lot of what was going on. Any time she actually did say something; it was only when she was directly addressed. I know Twilight wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but give me a break…"

Spike continued to think out loud as he made his way to the part of the castle occupied by Princess Celestia. He smiled upon arriving at his destination, and Twilight's words from before echoed in his mind.

_If it really means that much to you, why don't you go see if Celestia or Luna or one of the guards needs anything._

Not wanting to let his friend down, Spike knocked on Celestia's door. A yellow glow surrounded the door a short moment after the light taps from Spike, and a smile appeared on the young dragon's face as the Princess of the Day appeared before him.

"Hello, Spike! Come on in," Celestia said, cheerfully.

"Thanks, Princess!" Spike replied.

The two made their way over to the fireplace, and Spike accepted Princess Celestia's invitation to sit down.

"So what brings you to see me?" Celestia asked as she levitated a steaming kettle and two small cups toward her and her guest.

"Twilight did," Spike answered.

"Oh?" Celestia responded, a sense of curiosity filling the princess as she used her magic to pour some tea for herself and Spike.

"Yeah," Spike said as he carefully took the cup levitated in front of him.

"Be careful; it's still a bit hot," Celestia warned.

"Thanks. Anyway, Twilight's exhausted from the royal summit; first thing she did was head straight back to her room, ask a guard to make sure she wasn't disturbed, and fall asleep. I asked if there was anything she wanted me to do, and she just said to go see if you, Luna, or one of the guards needed anything. That's why I'm here now," Spike explained.

"Interesting…" Celestia mused. "I know she's been on a bit of a short fuse with all of these drawn-out meetings, but she should consider herself lucky she doesn't have the kind of responsibilities me or my sister have. Still, I don't blame her for wanting left alone; I could use some personal time, myself." That last comment was made with a slight laugh, which faded almost as fast as it came.

"I'm sorry if I don't seem as cheerful as you do, Princess," Spike said as he stared at the cup of tea in his hands. "That bit about seeing if you or someone else needed help was mostly out of sarcasm; Twilight was half-asleep when she got back to her room, and she had kind of snapped at me. The way she put it when I asked if there was anything I could do while she slept was 'if it means that much to you…' That was when she said that about helping someone else."

"I'm sorry," Celestia apologized. "I'll be sure to speak to her."

"Thanks, Princess," Spike whispered.

"With this summit out of the way, it's back to business as usual, I'm afraid," Celestia joked; her effort at humor elicited a smile from her former student's young assistant. "While there are no pressing matters or deadlines to meet, I'd say you've done a great deal for me just by stopping by to visit. Twilight should be pleased to hear that."

"Thank you, Princess," Spike said, proudly. "Twilight honestly needs to lighten up. We all know what happens when she gets herself all worked up like this."

"Yes, we do," Celestia admitted; she thought back to the day when Spike sent her a letter saying that Twilight had gone insane worrying about getting a friendship report back to her teacher.

"If only the others were here; they could help her feel better," Spike observed.

"Yeah…" Celestia whispered. "Unfortunately, I had to turn them away with this summit going on; sometimes, I wish I could just take these formalities to Tartarus and leave them there."

Spike stared wide-eyed at the princess' last remark, but shook himself out of his daze before responding to the first thing she said. "Yeah, it destroyed Twilight to have to leave them behind, yet again."

"Are you surprised by my words, Spike?" Celestia asked, having noticed the young dragon's hesitation.

"Well, yeah… I mean, I've never heard you talk about royal business like that—actually, I've never heard you talk about anything like that."

The elder alicorn smirked. "You'll find that I have a lot of rather…liberal…opinions about my responsibilities as princess. Yes, I do enjoy what I do…to a fault; I am seen as a mother figure by many, and I am respected, loved, revered, and even feared. However, there are times when I wish I could just cast my crown away and live a normal life. That's why I take every chance I get to travel somewhere and mingle a bit. Another vice that comes with leading a kingdom is that there are a lot of regrets; I've had more failures than I care to remember, and I wish I could go back and erase them. Unfortunately, that's not possible. Knowing that, I constantly have to put on a brave face and ignore the past the best that I can. I'm not perfect; I'll be the first person to admit that—no one's perfect."

"And…does Luna feel like this?" Spike asked, worried.

"I'm sure she does," Celestia answered. "She still has nightmares of her time as Nightmare Moon; if there's anyone who regrets their past words and actions, it's my sister. I am eternally grateful to Twilight and the others for bringing her back to me; I know I say that a lot, but there's one debt I can never repay."

The two drank their tea in silence as Spike pondered Princess Celestia's heartfelt confession. After draining the small china cup and placing it on the floor beside him, Spike sighed and cleared his throat, gaining the princess' attention.

"I have an idea of how we can help Twilight, aside from going home and seeing our friends again," Spike said.

"I believe I do as well," Celestia said, calmly. "What do you suggest, Spike?"

"Maybe if she had, like, a vacation or something; maybe go on a quiet camping trip in the woods," Spike explained.

"That sounds a bit like what I had in mind," Celestia said with a smile. "I was thinking that she could use some time outdoors; she could head back to Ponyville if she wanted, but she deserves some time away from royal business—let her live a little!"

"Great minds think alike, eh, Princess?" Spike remarked, cheerfully.

"Indeed," Celestia responded, happily. "That settles it, then; Twilight will get some of that personal time she desires. I think I'll have her spend the day in the castle courtyard tomorrow."

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Spike exclaimed. "I'll go and let her know."

"Thank you, Spike," Celestia said, politely, "and thanks for stopping by. I don't really get the chance to socialize much."

"Any time, Princess! Bye!" Spike exclaimed, waving as he darted out of Celestia's room and back toward Twilight's room. "Twilight's going to be so happy about this."

A while later, Spike had found his destination: Twilight's room. The guard was still standing there, and upon noticing the young dragon, smiled calmly.

"Hey, is Twilight still sleeping?" Spike asked.

"As far as I know," the guard replied, "but you should still be able to go in."

"Thanks!" Spike exclaimed as he opened the door and walked in.

Sure enough, Twilight was still in bed, peacefully relinquishing a week's worth of debates, conferences, and stress. Spike was hesitant to disturb his friend, but he was also anxious to pass along the plan he and Celestia had devised. After taking a deep breath, he carefully climbed onto the bed.

"Hey, Twilight," Spike whispered as he slowly nudged her shoulder. "Come on, wake up. I've got something really exciting to tell you."

There was a mumble and a shuffle of wings as Twilight slowly stirred in response to her young assistant's presence.

"Twilight, listen!" Spike said happily as he nudged Twilight a second time. "Celestia and I were talking about how stressed out you've been lately, and we came up with an idea that might make you feel better."

"I'm listening…" Twilight whispered through her fatigue.

"Celestia decided to give you some time away from your royal duties, considering that there isn't anything major for quite a while," Spike explained.

"What?" Twilight asked as she sat up, accidentally knocking Spike to the floor in the process.

After standing up and brushing himself off, Spike continued. "Yeah, we were talking, and she decided to give you a bit of a vacation. You've earned it, Twilight. Also, before we head back to Ponyville, she wanted you to spend some time in the castle courtyard tomorrow. We both agree that you need some fresh air, and there's no doubt that our friends are going crazy without us."

"Did she really say all of that?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, she did. After I left from here, I stopped by to visit her. She let me in, then we had tea, and then talked about some personal matters. We've both seen how worn out you are, so we wanted to try and help you," Spike explained.

"Very well, then," Twilight sighed, "if she wants me to take some time off, then how can I refuse? It'll be nice to get home and see our friends again; of course, it'll be nice to get away from the castle for a while, anyway. I'll take a walk through the courtyard tomorrow, but after that, we're going home."

"Alright!" Spike exclaimed, victoriously.

"I'll have to let our friends know we'll be coming home. No doubt Pinkie will want to have a big homecoming party for us," Twilight said with the first trace of happiness she had all week.

After walking over to her desk and shaking her head in an effort to wake up, Twilight levitated a piece of paper, a quill, and an ink bottle to the wooden surface in front of her, then sighed once she looked out the window.

"Spike, how long have I been sleeping?" Twilight asked.

"About a few hours," Spike answered. "Why?"

"Just curious," Twilight replied, quietly. "Spike?"

"Yes, Twilight?" Spike responded with a smile.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you before. You were only trying to help me, but I just dismissed it like it didn't matter," Twilight confessed.

"Apology accepted!" Spike exclaimed. In response, he found himself pulled into a hug.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you," Twilight whispered.

"It's nothing; the rest of our friends would likely say the same thing. Now hurry and get that letter to them," Spike said with a laugh.

With that, the room was filled with the sound of a quill scratching against paper. Moments later, Twilight was happily out the door with the message to her friends. On the way back from the post office, she passed by her former mentor, Princess Celestia.

"Twilight!" Celestia called.

"Hey, Princess," Twilight replied. "Spike told me about the conversation you two had."

"So you know about tomorrow?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, though I am also planning on returning to Ponyville tomorrow. I just got back from sending a letter to my friends to let them know I'll be coming home," Twilight confirmed.

"That's good. Spike was worried about you, as I was. So do you feel any better after taking a bit of a nap?" Celestia asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do, actually," Twilight replied, happily. "Thanks for asking."

"Since you don't have anything else going on, what were you planning to do?" Celestia asked.

"Well, first, I have to go let Spike know I got the letter to Ponyville. I have nothing going on after that," Twilight admitted.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Celestia asked.

"Not at all, Princess," Twilight replied with a bow.

"It's quite alright; there's no need to be so formal. I was actually hoping to spend some time with you before you went home. Maybe you could share some of what's on your mind," Celestia interjected, laughing.

"That sounds like a great idea," Twilight admitted. With that, the two returned to Twilight's room, and the two of them and Spike spent the rest of the day voicing their thoughts and concerns in regards to royal business, their home, their friends and family, and other such matters.

When sunset arrived, Twilight and Spike were alone again, but their discussion continued long into the night. When the two had nothing more to say, they wished each other a good night, and were swiftly asleep.

Like a peaceful interlude, night transitioned into day, greeting all the world's inhabitants with its beauty. The first rays of the morning sun crept into Twilight's bedroom window, calmly blanketing the sleeping princess with the promise of pleasant times ahead. On instinct, Twilight turned her back to the window and covered her eyes the best she could, but soon gave in to the dawn's invitation. Lazily, she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked through a yawn.

When she was slightly more awake, she looked around the room, noticing the sunrise poking through the window and Spike's sleeping form.

"It's only dawn, but I'm already awake. Perfect…" Twilight mused, sarcastically. "Might as well get up, then."

After climbing out of bed, she made her way over to the vanity mirror and stared at her reflection.

"It seems like yesterday that I was wondering through here as a student, but now look at me," she whispered as she quietly brushed her mane. With each stroke of the brush, Twilight thought about her conversation with Princess Celestia. The elder princess had confided a lot to her throughout her youth, just as her parents and her brother often did. However, there were things Twilight had not expected to hear from the benevolent ruler.

"I didn't think I'd ever live to hear her say she actually hated being a princess," she whispered. "But then again, didn't I have those kinds of thoughts when I first became a princess? But what right do I have to compare myself to her? She's lived generations longer than I have, and in that time, she's had much more heartache and stress than I ever will. I can certainly say that I now have a much deeper sense of respect for her. It's never easy to hold on to your emotions like that, and in most cases, doing so does so much more harm than good."

A while later, Twilight sat down the hairbrush and left the room, taking extra care not to disturb Spike.

"Maybe if I go for a walk, I'll be able to think a little better," she said, pondering Celestia's words and the grief behind them.

Silently, Twilight followed the numerous corridors leading to the courtyard. As she stepped into the sunlight, her heart was restored, and her thoughts now turned to reuniting with her friends. With each step she took, the weight of the previous week's events was replaced by the immense joy her friends granted, lifting her spirits higher than they had been in a while. As if on cue, Twilight spread her wings and lifted off toward the skies above Canterlot Castle.

"Now this is more like it!" Twilight cheered as the wind drifted through her mane. As the thoughts of Ponyville flooded into her heart and mind, her speed and daring increased accordingly. Before long, she was doing flips, dives, and an assortment of other aerial stunts, mimicking her friend Rainbow Dash. When she was too exhausted to continue her impromptu performance, Twilight made a graceful landing by the ornate fountain resting in the middle of the courtyard, sat down at the fountain's edge, and turned her gaze skyward.

"That was impressive, Twilight!" came a voice from close by.

"Huh? Who said that?" Twilight asked as she stood and searched for whoever addressed her.

"I did," the speaker replied. "Right over here."

"Oh, Princess Celestia! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Twilight admitted.

"It's quite alright," the kindly princess replied.

"So how long were you standing there?" Twilight asked.

"Not long," Celestia responded as she claimed a spot by the fountain; not far behind was Spike.

"I see," Twilight whispered.

"The princess was right, Twilight," Spike cut in. "That stuff you were doing was awesome! Rainbow Dash would be proud, and maybe even a bit jealous."

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I think he has a point," Celestia mused in agreement to Spike's comment. "Keep that up, and the Wonderbolts will have to accept you by default."

"That would make Rainbow really jealous!" Spike laughed.

"Yeah, it would," Twilight replied, smiling, yet more embarrassed than before. "Although, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be able to do half of that stuff."

"Sharing your gifts with others is but one mark of a true friendship," Celestia said, meditatively. "I know she'd be thoroughly impressed with you if she saw what you did, and she'd be happy to hear your praise."

"I know," Twilight replied, smiling.

"I'm glad you agreed to my suggestion, Twilight," Celestia said, happily.

"Me, too," Twilight admitted. "Although, I'm only out here now because I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I was thinking about the stuff we talked about last night, and I figured I'd feel a bit better if I went for a walk. Turns out, I was right! All of the thoughts I had about the summit and about our conversation went away, and I was suddenly having thoughts about going back home. As you can expect, things just went from there; looking forward to seeing my friends again just filled me with so much peace and joy that I had the urge to spread my wings and let loose a bit."

Celestia responded to Twilight's enthusiastic testimony with a burst of the angelic laughter she was often known for, prompting a similar response from Spike. When the laughter faded, Celestia spoke again.

"It's a tremendous relief to see you so full of life again, Twilight," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Princess," Twilight replied.

"Now, then, let's get onto business," Celestia said as she stared at her reflection in the water basin at the base of the fountain.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I mentioned that I wanted you to spend some time in the courtyard before you went home, right?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, you did," Twilight confirmed.

"I was thinking about it last night, and I figured I'd show you some of the things out here that I personally enjoy," Celestia explained, "that is, if you're interested."

"You bet!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It's settled, then," Celestia said, smiling.

Wordlessly, the elder princess turned and walked away, prompting Twilight and Spike to follow her. As the three of them walked, they could hear the conversations of guards scattered around the area. Occasionally, they would stop to return greetings they were offered, but for the most part, the walk was uninterrupted. Twilight nervously looked around her as Celestia traversed a narrow path leading behind the castle, only stopping when her former mentor did.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked, noticing the gate before them.

"This leads to a secret part of the garden," Celestia answered. "I'm among the few who know about it; there are times when I come here when I need to be alone for a while. Taking a walk or checking the scenery for a while is quite relaxing."

"I see…" Twilight whispered.

"Although, I will admit that if you poke around enough, you may find yourself in the main part of the castle garden. Luckily, I haven't had to worry about anyone sneaking up on me or something," Celestia added with a laugh.

Twilight stood patiently and silently as she witnessed the elder princess's antics. Amid the silence that followed the laughter, Celestia calmly opened the gate to the garden. Twilight accepted the invitation to enter, and when they were all inside, Celestia closed the gate behind her.

"So what is so interesting or relaxing about this place?" Twilight asked as she looked around.

"This is a good place to just think about things or to vent your frustration," Celestia explained. "Sometimes, I like to walk around and check out the plant life. Other times, I like to sit in the shade and listen to the birds; believe it or not, I've actually fallen asleep out here. That's why I like it so much—no matter what kind of stress you're feeling, just being here in such a peaceful and beautiful atmosphere makes it go away, or at least makes it easier to bear."

"I think I understand what you mean," Twilight replied.

"Don't you have somewhere you like to go when you don't want to be bothered?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, I do," Twilight answered. "Sometimes, I just go to my room and lock the door behind me, though I usually do that when I'm angry or upset about something and I don't want to end up doing something I regret. Of course, there have also been times when I just haven't felt well; usually fatigue or something."

"That's more or less what I see in this place," Celestia clarified.

"So you just sit here half the day, and suddenly you feel better?" Twilight asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," Celestia confirmed. "Come on, let me show you around."

Twilight happily accepted the request, and turned to follow the elder princess around the garden, while Spike rode upon his friend's back as he had done so many times before. Twilight was in awe of what beheld her: birds of all kinds flew overhead, singing their songs for all to hear and the fields of flowers filled the air with their pleasing scents, welcoming all who passed by. The setting was almost therapeutic.

"There are no words…" Twilight whispered as she gazed upon the plant and animal life filling the peaceful haven around her.

"Yeah…" Spike remarked; he, too, was rendered speechless by the remarkable sight.

They walked in silence for a while longer, eventually taking a seat within the shade of a tall oak tree. As they watched the clouds drift by, the soft breeze of the wind eased all their sorrows with its gentle embrace.

"Celestia, thank you so much for showing me this place," Twilight said with a bow, tearing up in the process. "I haven't felt this relaxed in ages."

"You are most welcome," Celestia replied as she wiped the tears from her young friend's eyes. "And if there's ever a time when you're feeling stressed out about something, and you want to come back here, just let me know, alright?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Twilight whispered, slowly leaning in to hug the one who had done so much for her over the years.

Celestia smiled as she returned the embrace. "You've grown so much since I've known you, Twilight," the kindly princess whispered as she gently stroked the younger princess's head, just as a mother would do for her child.

Spike moved a bit closer to where the two princesses were seated and calmly patted Twilight on the back.

"That's my girl!" the young dragon declared.

A short moment later, Twilight broke the embrace and backed away from Celestia. Feeling rejuvenated after a week of headaches and stress, Twilight turned to face her two friends and smiled.

"Thanks for sticking by me, you two," the young princess said, proudly.

The two returned Twilight's gratitude, and Celestia walked over to her friend.

"Now then," the elder alicorn began, "judging by the position of the sun, it looks like it's about noon. I'm sure your friends have a lot planned for you, so I'll let you get going. But as I said before, you're welcome to visit anytime you need."

"Thanks," Twilight replied as she and Spike turned to head back to the castle. However, before she reached the path, her attention drifted toward something close by.

"What is it, Twilight?" Spike asked, concerned.

"That statue over there," Twilight answered, pointing at the object in question. "Princess, do you know what that is?"

"You mean that statue?" Celestia asked, confused. "I can't recall ever having any statues put out here, but I must say it does look beautiful, although a bit tragic as well."

Cautiously, she approached it, followed closely by Twilight and Spike. After closing the gap between them and the statue, they were able to discern its features fully.

"This, Twilight, is what is known as an angel," Celestia explained. "According to myths and legends, angels are said to watch over us and protect us."

"So angels aren't to be feared?" Twilight asked.

"That's right," Celestia answered.

"Then why does it have its face covered?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," Celestia admitted. "Maybe it's supposed to represent an angel who tried to protect someone, but failed. She could be covering her face in a manner of grieving; it's not uncommon for someone to do that in an effort to hide their tears."

"That's amazing," Twilight whispered. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It is really pretty," Spike added. "What's it made out of?"

"It appears to be marble or something similar," Celestia replied. "Just goes to show the care that was put into it."

"Even so, it looks a bit faded," Twilight observed. "Any idea of how old it could be?"

"Hard to say," Celestia replied. "Statues like this can last hundreds of years under the right conditions. But even though it looks faded, the thing I find remarkable is that there aren't any cracks or breaks in it."

"That is remarkable," Twilight agreed.

"Twilight?" Celestia whispered, smiling.

"Yes?" Twilight asked. "What is it?"

"How would you like to take this back home with you?" the elder princess offered.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked in response.

"Of course," Celestia confirmed. "Consider it a gift from me, in regards to the chaos that you've been through lately. I'm sure your Ponyville friends would like it, too."

"Yeah, Twilight!" Spike chimed in. "You could put it in the library, and it could be almost like a welcome mat or something. The others would love it!"

"That does sound like a great idea," the younger princess admitted. "Thank you, Celestia."

"It's settled then!" the elder princess declared. "I'll get this ready for you to take home, while you go and get your things packed."

With that, Twilight and Spike left to prepare for the train ride back to Ponyville, leaving Celestia alone with the angel statue. With a charge of her magic, the elder alicorn had set about preparing the statue for a long journey.

Meanwhile, Twilight excitedly set about packing her suitcase as she anticipated the reunion with her friends.

"They'll probably be waiting for me back at the train station," Twilight noted, "although, I have no idea if they're here or still in Ponyville. In any case, I have everything I need, so let's go."

With that, the two of them left the room behind, and turned to depart from the castle. As Twilight and Spike made their way toward the train station Twilight's thoughts turned to the statue. She had read about statues that were built in honor of something or someone, as well as statues that were designed merely as an art project or part of a building, such as the alicorn statues lining the front entrance to the castle. However, she still couldn't help but wonder what would prompt someone to design a statue in the form of an angel in grief.

Twilight cast her concerns to the back of her mind as she approached the crowded platform of the Canterlot train station. Before entering the station terminal, she noticed Princess Celestia standing close by. Upon noticing the princess, Twilight waved and approached her.

"Twilight, you made it," Celestia noted.

"Yeah, we're here," Twilight confirmed. "All I need to do is get the tickets. So where's the statue?"

"I've asked a few of the guards to drop it off at the library," Celestia replied.

"Thanks," Twilight whispered, happily. "So why are you here, then?"

"I just wanted to see you off," the elder princess confessed. "I imagine it'll be a while before I see you again."

"I see…" Twilight mused. "Well, take care of yourself until then."

"You, too," Celestia replied.

After a quick hug, Twilight went to get the train tickets while Spike stayed outside with Celestia. With that small task complete, Twilight returned outside and she and Spike awaited the arrival of their train home. After what felt like an eternity, it came.

"All aboard for Ponyville!" shouted the conductor.

After another exchange of farewells, Twilight and Spike boarded the train back to Ponyville, and again, Celestia was alone. As she watched the train vanish into the distance, the elder princess's thoughts again turned to looking back on how much Twilight had grown over the years. When the train had disappeared fully, Celestia returned to the castle.

"Now to get back to my usual boring routine," she sarcastically muttered as she traversed the hallways leading to the throne room. However, as she walked, she would occasionally stop and look around, feeling as though she were being followed. When her panicked gaze yielded nothing unusual, Celestia resumed the walk to the throne room.

"Must be losing my mind," she whispered.

After the nerve-wracking walk, Celestia had reached the castle's throne room. However, before entering, the elder princess addressed the two guards stationed outside.

"Guards, keep an eye out for anyone or anything suspicious," she whispered as she looked around her.

"Of course, Your Highness," replied the first guard.

"May I ask why, Your Highness?" asked the second guard.

"Please don't question me," Celestia begged. "Just let me know if you find anything out of the ordinary."

"Understood," the guard replied.

_It never hurts to be cautious, but at the same time, there's no need to get them worked up over some silly feeling of mine,_ Celestia thought as she entered the throne room.

As the elder princess followed the red carpet leading from the door to the two thrones at the back of the room, her thoughts lingered on her suspicions of being followed. However, her composure returned somewhat when her gaze met that of the alicorn seated in the shorter of the two thrones.

"Luna," Celestia whispered with a calm smile.

"Celestia," the younger alicorn replied. "I was getting worried, sister."

"I was spending some time with Twilight and Spike before they went home," Celestia confessed as she sat in her own throne.

"No harm done, then," Luna said, smiling at her sister. "Anything eventful happen?"

"Not really," Celestia softly replied.

"'Not really?' What's that supposed to mean?" Luna asked, suspicious of the tone of voice used to give the response.

"Just as I said, Luna," Celestia replied again, her tone a bit sharper. "Nothing exciting happened earlier."

"Celestia, you're hiding something from me," Luna said, a gaze of accusation upon her face.

"Alright, fine!" Celestia spat, prompting the younger alicorn to flinch. Upon noticing her sister's reaction, Celestia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she was calm, she spoke again. "I'm sorry about that, Luna."

"Don't worry about it, sister," Luna whispered, sadly. "It's just that you seem a bit tense all of a sudden. I can't help but worry about what might be bothering you."

"Shortly before Twilight and Spike left to return to Ponyville earlier, Twilight noticed a statue that I had never seen before," Celestia explained. "I answered what questions I could about it, then I let her take it home as a gift from me."

"Well, that was nice of you," Luna commented.

"Yes, it was," Celestia agreed. "However, this particular statue was one I had never noticed before. I should also point out that we were in the part of the garden that doesn't normally have any statues. That's the thing that makes it all so mysterious."

"What did it look like?" Luna asked with the same curious tone often used by Twilight.

"It was an angel. She was bowing slightly, and her face was buried in her hands. Also, her wings were partially extended," Celestia answered, reverently. "It was actually quite beautiful, in its own way."

"That does sound pretty," Luna agreed.

"I think you would've liked it. The thing is, it isn't the angel that has me so tense. When I got back to the castle and started to head here, it felt like someone was following me. However, every time I looked behind me, there was nobody there," Celestia confessed. "I asked the two guards outside to keep watch for anything or anyone suspicious, just to be safe."

"Well, I haven't seen anything," Luna replied. "Though, if I did, I'd definitely let you know."

"I know you would," Celestia responded in gratitude.

With that, the two sat in silence, their thoughts drifting back to the usual affairs at the castle. Moments later, the silence was broken.

"Pardon me, Your Highness," came a voice from nearby.

"Which one?" Luna asked, trying and failing to stifle a laugh; a glare from Celestia silenced her, however.

"Who's there?" the elder princess demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Very well," the speaker from before replied. As requested, the mysterious visitor stepped toward the two alicorns, prompting the guards to assume a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked as she motioned for the guards to relax.

"Personally, I think a better question would be 'what are you?'" Luna mumbled; again, she was silenced by a glare from Celestia.

"Excellent questions, both of them," replied the speaker, a youthful-looking man wearing a brown trench-coat over a business suit. "As far as what I am, I'm a Time Lord, straight out of the planet of Galifrey; about all I can say about that is that I travel throughout all periods of time and fix whatever things are broken there."

"Wait a minute… You are…human?" Luna asked.

"Why, yes! Yes, I am, but only in appearance; outer appearance, to be exact," the man explained. "The inside is an entirely different story, however."

"So what's your name?" the younger alicorn asked, excitedly.

"I'm the Doctor," the man answered.

"Doctor who?" Celestia asked, tensely.

Luna couldn't help but smile as a rhythmic science fiction tune played through her mind, among other things.


	2. An Unexpected Danger

"Just 'the Doctor,'" the Doctor explained.

"That can't seriously be your name," Celestia responded, doubtfully.

"But it is," the Doctor countered. "We Time Lords don't really have names; only titles."

"I personally like it," Luna said, politely. "'The Doctor' makes him sound like some sort of superhero, but when you called him 'Doctor Who,' I couldn't help but think of him as part owl." The younger alicorn then let out a childish giggle.

"Luna, shut up," Celestia said, sternly.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," the Doctor remarked. "And if you want to make jokes about my name, you might want to take a look back at your own subjects before you approach me, but that's just my opinion." As he made that last statement, the Doctor looked up at the ceiling before returning his gaze toward Princess Celestia.

"You had better mind your tongue, stranger," the elder alicorn warned, standing up and slowly spreading her wings. "Let me remind you that you are in my castle, uninvited!"

Luna stood up and watched in concern as Celestia walked toward the Doctor. Though the two of them—Princess Celestia and the Doctor—were now face to face, neither flinched.

"Your intrusion isn't very well appreciated," the elder princess began, her voice rising in anger. "Either state your business, or get lost! Or should I leave you to my guards? Your choice. In either case, you will address me with a civil tongue. Unlike my sister, I am NOT in the mood for your jokes. Do I make myself clear?"

Luna opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to do so, the sadness from her sister's sudden temper weighing on her unbearably.

"Princess Celestia," the Doctor began, "I mean no disrespect by my presence, and I apologize for coming here unannounced. Beyond that, I was only trying to cheer you up a bit; however, seeing as you are the kind who turns her nose up at a light joke, allow me to get straight to the point. I came here to warn you."

"I do like a good joke when the time calls for it," Celestia responded, "however, I do not appreciate having some stranger show up in my throne room uninvited as you have, nor do I appreciate it when said stranger attempts to poke fun at the situation, rather than accept the consequences of their intrusion. Seeing as you have admitted you were wrong, I accept your apology. Now, tell me your warning, and be on your way; I'll look into whatever you have to say as needed." Little by little, Celestia's anger had subsided.

"Very well, then," the Doctor replied. "You know that statue you let your young friend have?"

"Yes," Celestia responded, a hint of curiosity present in her voice. "What about it?"

"That angel statue you found isn't as harmless as you may think," the Doctor explained. "You may have very well condemned your friend, as well as that entire town, to a terrible fate."

"Is that a threat?" Celestia asked, tensely.

"No, not at all," the Doctor clarified. "That is my warning."

"So what's up with the statue?" Luna asked as she stood next to her sister, a hint of fear present in the younger princess's voice.

"That statue isn't actually a statue," the Doctor began. "While it looks like a statue, that thing is a type of creature known as a Weeping Angel."

"You mean that thing's alive?" Luna asked.

"In a way, yes," the Doctor replied. "However, it only moves when no one can see it, such as when it's dark or when you so much as blink your eyes."

"How is that even possible?" Celestia asked.

"The Weeping Angels—yes, there can be more than one—are essentially creatures borne of time itself," the Doctor explained. "The reason they only move when not being watched is that they are trapped within a sort of time flux; that state of imprisonment restricts their movement to only being able to move in the manner I described before."

"So what makes these 'Weeping Angels' so dangerous?" Celestia asked.

"They're they only known being in the universe that kills you kindly," the Doctor responded.

"They what?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Kill you kindly," the Doctor repeated.

"How can something kill, yet be kind about it?" Celestia asked. "My brain hurts all of a sudden."

"Here's how they do it: anyone they catch is thrown into a different time period, and forced to live the remainder of their life in that time period. The life the victim would have lived—or rather, the time the victim lost—is absorbed by the Weeping Angels as a sort of energy source, which extends their own lifespan," the Doctor clarified.

"So they can effectively make themselves immortal?" Luna asked. "They're like vampires who feed off of time and move when nobody's watching them."

"That's right," the Doctor said. "However, they're considerably more dangerous than vampires partly because of their restrictive method of movement; quite unpredictable."

"And now, one of those creatures is in the hooves of…" Celestia's voice trailed off and her eyes widened in horror as the truth of the dire situation gripped her. "What have I done?"

"Your Highness, you can't blame yourself for this," the Doctor interjected.

"He's right, sister," Luna calmly added. "You had no idea that statue was such a danger to everyone."

"It's not your fault, Your Highness," the Doctor said as he calmly placed a hand on the elder princess's shoulder. "That's another factor that makes them so dangerous; angels are frequently depicted as beings of purity or protection, so it's only natural for one to drop their guard when they see an angel—even more so when it's something like a statue or a painting."

"What should we do?" Luna asked, her voice filled with determination.

"I need to go and warn your friend of the situation," the Doctor replied. "I have dealt with the Weeping Angels before; with my knowledge and experience, you have nothing to worry about."

"Very well, then," Celestia said, struggling to keep calm. "You will go to Ponyville and warn Twilight about the statue. Do what you feel is necessary with it."

"Where might I find Twilight?" the Doctor asked. "What part of Ponyville am I looking for?"

"Golden Oaks Library," Luna answered. "It's the big oak tree close to the middle of town."

"So Twilight lives in a library in a tree, does she?" the Doctor mused.

"Don't you dare," Celestia warned. "I've had enough jokes for one day."

"So I'm off to Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville to find Twilight," the Doctor declared, making sure he had all the details right.

"Yes, that's correct," Luna confirmed. "You can just take the train to get there."

"Ah, lovely!" the Doctor cheered as he turned to leave. "I do fancy a relaxing train ride."

"Wait!" Celestia interrupted. "Before you go, we need to do something about your appearance."

"Ah, yes," the Doctor whispered. "My appearance…" his voice trailed off as he straightened his trench-coat. "Don't want everyone panicking at the sight of me; certainly wouldn't make the task any easier."

Celestia nodded respectfully, relieved that her visitor understood his predicament.

"Sister…" Luna started, concerned. "What are you about to do?"

"What do you think?" Celestia asked, winking at her sister. "I'm sure he'll want to remain as inconspicuous as possible while he's trying to deal with the crisis at hand. At least that way, we can hope he doesn't run into any unwanted obstacles. Luna, stand back. Doctor, this might feel a bit weird at first, but what I'm about to do to you won't hurt; I promise." With that, Celestia's horn was covered in the familiar glow of yellow light as she charged up her magic; Luna got the hint, and stepped back as requested, prompting the two guards standing nearby to do the same.

The glow of light emanating from Celestia's horn turned from yellow to white, and the spell was cast. As the Doctor was engulfed in the blinding aura, he could feel the warmth of the magical energy. Suddenly, he felt the odd sensation of his body being reshaped; just as Celestia described before, it didn't hurt, but it certainly felt weird. As the light subsided, the Doctor found himself still in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, but noticed his stature was significantly changed; he was still standing face to face with Princess Celestia, but suddenly she was a bit taller—or rather, he was a bit shorter—and he now stood on four legs, rather than two.

"My word, what have you done to me?" the Doctor asked, looking at his new body the best he could.

"You're a pony, Doctor," Celestia explained. "I made you into one of our kind, so you'll have an easier time blending in while you're here. I apologize for any difficulty you may have in getting around, but I hope it doesn't take too long to adjust. In any case, I promise I'll turn you back to normal when you're ready to leave from here."

"In that case, thank you, Princess," the Doctor said, happily.

"I have one last thing for you. Wait here…" Celestia added, passing her sister and entering a door near the two thrones—her study room. Almost as quickly as she left, Celestia had returned, this time levitating a small cloth bag.

"What's in here?" the Doctor asked as the bag was levitated into his pocket.

"Money for you to use while you're here," Celestia explained. "Twilight should be able to accommodate you while you're in Ponyville; I had best let her know to expect you. In the meantime, I wish you luck. I also suggest taking on a name, rather than a title, so you don't find yourself in an unfortunate situation." With that Celestia again retreated into her study room.

"Thank you, Your Highness," the Doctor whispered. "Well, then, I'm off to Ponyville!"

"Good luck, Doctor," Luna said, politely bowing.

"Thank you, Princess," he replied, returning the gesture. Understanding the urgency of what he had to do, the Doctor left the throne room and headed for the train station. After finding his way around Canterlot, he arrived at his destination. After buying a ticket, the Doctor went inside to wait for the train to arrive, calmly watching the activity around him.

As if by instinct, the Doctor boarded the train when it arrived, and quietly took a seat. As the train raced toward Ponyville, the Doctor thought about what awaited him in Ponyville, aside from his meeting with Twilight. Going by the name, Ponyville sounded like a nice town, if not a bit obvious; he knew that he would have to be diligent if he hoped to save it from the Weeping Angels.

Naturally, thinking about the Weeping Angels led him back to thinking about Twilight. While he had no idea of what Celestia's young friend was like, the Doctor knew that she was in grave danger. As the Doctor learned in his previous encounters with the Weeping Angels, failure was not an option and the sooner they're dealt with, the better. As the train approached Ponyville, the Doctor thought about how he would explain the situation to Twilight, and wondered how she would react to learning that a statue meant as a gift was actually a dangerous creature.

As the train slowed, the Doctor mentally prepared himself for the task ahead. When the train made a full stop, he stood up, cleared his throat, and silently departed the train. As he stepped onto the platform, he looked around at the many others waiting to board a train to some other place.

_Now to find my way to the library,_ the Doctor thought as he headed into town.

The place seemed pleasant enough with its brightly colored buildings and the friendly chatter of its inhabitants. In the presence of the peaceful atmosphere, the Doctor eased up slightly, but stayed alert in his search for the town library. As he passed through the streets of Ponyville, the Doctor made a note of where everything was, aware that he'd be in town for a while.

_I'm looking for Golden Oaks Library,_ he reminded himself, not wanting to waste any more time. _Big oak tree near the middle of town; hard to miss._

A short time later, he found his destination.

"Ah, here it is—Golden Oaks Library!" the Doctor exclaimed. "And not far from Town Hall; convenient, if I do say so, myself."

As he approached the door, he could hear the excited chatter of several voices inside.

"That must be Twilight and her friends," he noted. "I hate to ruin their merriment, but they need to know the truth of what's about to happen here."

After making the unfortunate observation, the Doctor knocked on the door and took a step back as he waited for an answer.

"What was that?" one voice asked.

"Sounds like there's someone at the door," noted another.

"I guess I had better go see who it is," a third voice said. This voice, however, was followed by gentle footsteps.

The Doctor smiled as the door was opened, ready to make a quick introduction and a much-needed warning and explanation.

"Hello," the speaker said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you may," the Doctor replied, cheerfully. "Might you be Twilight?"

"Yeah, that's me," she replied. "Why?"

"Mind if I have a word with you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," Twilight answered with a hint of irritation.

"I must apologize, then," the Doctor said, politely. "I come to you with a matter of importance, but if you're busy at the moment, I can come back later."

"No, it's alright," Twilight whispered with a sigh. "Come on in."

Upon Twilight's invitation, the Doctor stepped inside, marveling at the sight before him.

"Forgive my unexpected visit, ladies," he said, respectfully addressing the small crowd gazing at him curiously.

Suddenly, he heard the door slam shut and felt a familiar aura form around him. However, this was not the golden glow Princess Celestia used; this was a violet aura, and said aura was being used to restrain him. Almost as quickly as he was restrained, he found himself staring into the angry purple eyes of Twilight Sparkle.

"Now," she began, "start talking, whoever you are. Who are you; why are you here…and how do you know who I am?"

"Twilight, what are you doing?" came a panicked voice directly behind Twilight.

"Hoping to get some information about our man of mystery here," Twilight answered, not shifting her gaze away from the Doctor's paralyzed and confused form. "Just stay back, Pinkie."

"If you'll lower your spell, I'll tell you everything I can," the Doctor replied, calmly.

Hesitantly, Twilight lowered the magic barrier surrounding the stranger, but did not lower her guard.

"As I said, I come to you with a matter of utmost importance," the Doctor said.

"What's your name?" Twilight demanded, impatiently. "I don't recall seeing you around here before."

The Doctor's thoughts returned to the meeting with Celestia and Luna, quickly resting on the last thing the elder princess said before going to her study room.

_In the meantime, I wish you luck; I would also suggest taking on a name, rather than a title, so you don't find yourself in an unfortunate situation._

_Why does this always happen to me?_ the Doctor asked himself.

"Well?" Twilight asked, more forceful than before.

The Doctor closed his eyes in meditation, searching for a satisfactory answer while hoping to follow Celestia's hint. Upon reaching his desired goal, he opened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Time Turner," the Doctor answered, smiling inwardly at his quick thinking.

"Pleased to meet you," Twilight replied. "Now, where are you from and why are you here now?"

"I can't exactly tell you where I'm from, I'm afraid," the Doctor, under the guise of Time Turner, confessed. "However, I can tell you that I was sent from Canterlot for a bit of business with you. You should've gotten a letter from Princess Celestia herself; she said she'd give you a heads-up that I'd be coming down here."

"I was wondering what that letter was about," Twilight mumbled, remembering the message her former mentor had sent her moments ago. "So then, you're the guy I was told to expect?"

"Yes," Time Turner confirmed, "that's correct."

"So…" Twilight began, though a lot softer this time, "What sort of business could you have with me? Why would the princess send someone like you down here?"

"That," Time Turner answered, pointing at a tall cloaked object resting next to the fireplace.

"What about it?" Twilight asked; her friends were equally curious.

"Yeah, Twilight, what is that thing?" asked a rainbow-maned pegasus

"Well, Rainbow Dash, I had something I wanted to show you guys," Twilight answered, walking over to the object in question. "Before I left Canterlot, Princess Celestia showed Spike and I around this one part of the castle garden. As I turned to leave, I noticed a statue nearby—this statue, to be exact. Celestia mentioned having no knowledge of it or any other statue being placed there, but she was at least able to tell me a few things about this particular statue."

"So tell us, darling, what sort of statue is it?" asked a white unicorn.

"It's an angel statue, Rarity," Twilight replied.

Rarity was filled with excitement as she attempted to picture the concealed form of the statue. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Time Turner spoke.

"Angels are beautiful creatures, I will agree," he began, "however, this particular angel is not to be taken lightly."

"Are you saying it's dangerous?" Twilight asked in disbelief. "That's nonsense! Celestia told me that angels are supposed to protect us."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash added in agreement. "Some even believe that everyone has an angel watching over them, protecting and guiding them, no matter what happens."

Her unexpected comment was met with mixed expressions from the others, prompting another remark.

"What, you've never heard the term 'guardian angel' before?" Rainbow asked.

"I've heard something like that in stories," a quiet voice from behind her replied.

"So have I," responded the pony closest to Time Turner, "but they're just stories meant to help children feel safe at night—nothin' more than folklore."

"I must apologize," Time Turner interjected, "but I don't believe I got your names."

Apologizing for the slip of courtesy, Twilight took a moment to formally introduce herself and her friends.

"And now, back to business," Time Turner said, happily. "Applejack, how about we continue this little debate at a more convenient time?"

The Stetson-wearing pony took a step back in response to the remark, somewhat irritated at the turn of dialog.

"As I mentioned before," Time Turner started, continuing his previous explanation, "Twilight is correct in what she was told: angels are frequently depicted in various art forms and mythologies as divine beings—ones who guide and protect us, most often in troubled times. However, this particular creature, known as a Weeping Angel, is far from the kind of entity you would want watching over you."

"So what makes them so dangerous?" Twilight asked, slightly worried.

At the request of all present, Time Turner gave a thorough description of what the Weeping Angels were, providing Twilight and her friends with the same insight he gave to Luna and Celestia. When the information had been given, the room became deathly silent as each pondered the predicament in their own way. Applejack was the first to break the silence.

"I don't believe it," she said, slightly enraged. "Why would Princess Celestia give Twilight something like that? Furthermore, how in Equestria do you know so much about these things?"

"She didn't know," Twilight answered, saddened by the truth of the situation.

"Pardon?"

"In the letter I got from her before, she said that there was much more to the statue than she realized, and that Time Turner would give me a full explanation when he got here. I dismissed it because I didn't think it was that big of a concern; it just didn't make much sense to me for her to warn me about such a thoughtful gift. I can't believe I was so foolish…"

"It's quite alright, dear," Time Turner said, reassuringly. "I know it's hard to believe that you ended up with something so dangerous, but you can agree that I came here bearing the truth. Your princess would never intentionally put you in such great harm."

Twilight nodded in response.

"Now, as far as how I know so much about them," he started, facing Applejack, "I've dealt with these things before; nasty business. You've got to keep your wits about you when dealing with them."

"So this statue is one of these Weeping Angels, then?" Rainbow asked, worried. "Can we at least see what it looks like, so we know what to watch out for?"

"That would be a logical course of action," Time Turner agreed. "However, I must warn you that when looking at a Weeping Angel, you must not turn away from them—don't even blink. They move when not seen, even when it's only for a fraction of a second. Do you all understand?"

The group of friends voiced their understanding one by one, and when prompted, Twilight charged her magic, and carefully uncovered the statue. As Time Turner expected, the statue was frozen in its usual forlorn pose: the figure was standing up straight with its wings slightly outstretched and its face buried in its hands. As they all took a good look at the angel's features, they remained perfectly still and silent, fully paralyzed at the thought of something so beautiful in appearance being such a potent threat. A brief moment later, Twilight deftly levitated the canvas back over the statue, recovering it fully. This time, Rarity was the first to break the dark silence filling the room.

"So we just have to watch out for any statue that looks like that?" she asked.

"That is correct," Time Turner confirmed.

"And if we see one, we just back away?" Fluttershy asked.

"Back away if you can, but if you find yourself facing one for any reason, you mustn't lose your nerve," Time Turner warned.

"I'd like to know why something that's supposed to be so dangerous is in such an unassuming pose," Rainbow added. "Why does it have its face covered?"

"Because it if didn't, it would reveal its only weakness," Time Turner answered.

"Which is…?" the rainbow-maned pegasus asked.

"If two or more Weeping Angels are ever forced to look at one another, they are trapped in their statue-like state forever," the trench-coat-wearing time traveler explained.

"So we just have to make them look at each other somehow, and they won't be able to move," Pinkie Pie observed.

"But if they only move when they're not being watched, then how are we supposed to get them to look at each other?" asked the young dragon, Spike.

"That is a puzzle, now, isn't it?" noted Time Turner. "There is no easy way of doing this, but if we work together, then there's nothing to worry about. The trick is luring them into a place far away from innocent life, and tricking them into facing each other; this method is the closest you could hope to come to killing them."

"You mean we can't just destroy the statue?" asked Rainbow, assuming a defensive stance.

"Not so fast, Rainbow!" interjected Twilight. "Even if that does work, you're not destroying anything in my house; I know how much of a mess you can leave behind."

"It won't work," Time Turner lamented.

"Pardon?" Applejack asked.

"You may dismantle one, but there are many more out there," Time Turner replied. "I can't give you an exact number, unfortunately."

"So what do you expect us to do, Time Turner?!" Twilight asked, tensely. "And what is this 'we' business you referred to before?"

"As I have said before, Twilight," Time Turner began, "I have dealt with the monsters before, so if you hope to be rid of them, you'll need my assistance. You would be pleased to know that you are safe for now, assuming this statue remains covered."

"That's comforting," Twilight said, sarcastically. "So it would seem that we have no choice; we're stuck with you."

"Twilight, I'm heartbroken," Time Turner replied, feigning sadness. "When you put it that way, you make it seem as though I'm a bit of a bother. I'm only trying to save you, but I know when I'm not wanted."

"I'm in," Rainbow said. "I don't know about the others, but I could sense something evil in that statue; we can't have anything like that roaming any part of Equestria."

"Rainbow's right; if these things are as dangerous as you say, then they need to be stopped before it's too late. I'll help you," Twilight said, calmly.

"If Twilight's going to help, so am I!" Spike declared.

"I'll help!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I'll help…somehow…" Fluttershy whispered.

"I suppose I'm in, as well," Rarity said with a flick of her mane.

"I don't know about any evil presence," Applejack started, noticing the anxious look each of her friends gave her, "but this does sound mighty serious, so you can count me in, as well."

"Excellent!" Time Turner beamed. "However, I'm afraid we're forced to play the waiting game for now."

"So we just sit around and wait for these things to show themselves?" Applejack asked.

"That's right," Time Turner confirmed.

"Then what are we supposed to do until then?" Rainbow asked, impatiently. "I was hoping to bust up some false angels!"

"Some things never change," Twilight said, shaking her head in response to her friend's antics.

"I'll go on the lookout for any signs of other Weeping Angels that may have found their way here," Time Turner said. "Once anything surfaces, I'll be sure to inform Twilight, and she can pass it along to the rest of you." After making that last statement, he took a moment to make sure everyone understood the plan, and turned to leave before being stopped by Twilight.

"Time Turner, wait," the young princess called out. "You'll be here in Ponyville for a while, right?"

Smiling, he stopped and looked back.

"Yes, I do believe I will," he replied.

"If you don't have any other arrangements, how about you stay here?" Twilight offered.

"Why, thank you," Time Turner said, happily. "Princess Celestia told me you might be willing to put up with me for a while. I'm glad to know she was right."

"I'm not about to put someone out on the street," Twilight said, "unless I had a legitimate reason to do so. Good luck with your search."

"Thanks; you ladies—and gentle-fellow—should be on your guard in the meantime," Time Turner advised. "I should be back a bit later."

With that, the mysterious visitor known as Time Turner was gone with the promise to return, leaving Twilight and her friends with a new mystery to solve.

"So now that he's gone, what do you say we do some investigating of our own?" Twilight asked.

"But do you even know what to look for?" Rarity asked.

"We have all the stuff that guy told us to work with," Rainbow mentioned. "That's a good starting point, at least."

"See if you can find anything that talks about those angels you mentioned before," Pinkie added. "There might be something in there about ones that wear disguises."

"Oh, great, more fairy tales," Applejack muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Applejack, hold on," Twilight interjected. "It may sound weird, but these folktales might hold the answer to our problem. Rainbow, what was the term you used before?"

"Guardian angel," the rainbow-maned pegasus replied. "Why? Remind you of something?"

"In a way, yes," Twilight answered. "Besides that particular interpretation, what else have you heard about angels?"

As Rainbow Dash thought about what sort of answer to give, Twilight began searching the bookshelves for anything relevant. Stopping at a book of mythology her parents gave her, Twilight looked back at her friend with a look of concern.

"Some things I've heard about them," Rainbow began, quietly, "is that they're always watching over us, even when we can't see or feel them. Sometimes, those who do charity work or something are called angels, just because of the miracles they provide. I'm not too charitable, but I have heard plenty of talk about miracles before."

"It's alright, Rainbow," Twilight said, noticing a look of anxiety on her friend's face. "Please continue."

"The stuff I said before," the rainbow-maned pegasus said with reverence, "is just one depiction of what an angel is. They protect and guide us as we go through each day, and give us the strength and knowledge to follow our dreams. The concept of a guardian angel is basically the same—they're still protectors, but it's on a personal level; for every person alive, there's an angel watching over them. That's pretty much everything I can tell you."

"Sounds like a load of nonsense if you ask me," Applejack remarked, prompting a gasp from the others.

"Hey, my grandmother believed in that 'nonsense,'" Rainbow replied, suddenly on the verge of tears.

"Applejack…" Fluttershy whispered.

"How insensitive can you be?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry about it, you guys," Rainbow interjected, quietly. "It's alright; she can believe what she wants."

"Rainbow," Twilight began, "it's perfectly fine to believe in something, but there is no reason to insult someone else's beliefs, ever. Besides…" She turned to Applejack. "It's not like her or anyone else is forcing their beliefs onto you. However, what we are looking for is very real and very dangerous."

"Yeah, I get that, Twilight," Applejack replied, lowering her hat over her eyes. "I want to get to the bottom of this just as much as the rest of y'all, but I've personally never had any reason to believe in things such as angels. They're supposed to protect and guide us? Ha! If that's true, then why is there so much suffering and confusion in the world?"

"I can't answer that," Twilight replied. "Nobody can."

"I rest my case," Applejack said, flatly. "You can't answer what isn't there. If there were beings watchin' over us, we'd all be receivin' miracles and the world would be perfect."

"Can we please change the subject?" Rainbow pleaded.

"Yeah, sure," Twilight replied, pulling her desired book off the shelf. "I apologize for getting so off-track, but there should be something in here." Carefully, she leafed through the aged tome.

"Find anything, darling?" Rarity asked.

"No, not yet," Twilight admitted, "but I'll be sure to let you know if I do. Can you guys check some of these other books for information about these creatures we're looking for?"

At Twilight's request, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Spike all dispersed among the bookshelves in an effort to solve the mystery of the Weeping Angels. Rainbow Dash, however, stared sullenly toward the front door of the library.

"Rainbow?" Twilight asked upon noticing her friend's dazed form. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rainbow lied; seeing through the answer, Twilight carefully sat her book aside.

"I know you better than that," Twilight reminded the ace flier. "Come on upstairs; we'll talk there."

Knowing that she was in a battle she couldn't win, Rainbow walked over to the stairs.

"Guys, Rainbow and I will be back in a moment," Twilight said to the others. "In the meantime, you guys keep searching for any sort of information we can use."

At the end of the short walk, Twilight directed Rainbow into her bedroom, and carefully closed the door after entering the room herself.

"So what is this all about, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"That stuff that Applejack said," Twilight answered. "I can respect a lack of faith or a difference of opinion, but that wasn't right of her to make those comments."

"I told you, before; it's fine," Rainbow replied, bravely.

"You mentioned that your grandmother believed in angels and miracles," Twilight noted.

"Yeah, but what about it?" Rainbow asked, slightly annoyed.

"Do you believe in those things, Rainbow?" Twilight asked, gently draping a wing over her friend as she did.

"I—" Rainbow began, returning the motherly gaze Twilight's face now held, "I do. I take that stuff seriously, even though I don't act like it."

"That's what I thought," Twilight whispered. "Why else would you be so hurt right now?"

"Something in my eye," Rainbow lied, brushing the traces of a tear from her face.

"You can't fool me, Rainbow," Twilight gently replied as she drew her friend into a hug.

"T-Twilight?" Rainbow asked, surprised by her friend's sudden gesture. "What are you doing?"

"You make it a personal goal to not let anyone see you cry, no matter how upset you get," Twilight noted. "I could tell how hurt you were by what Applejack said before, and I don't think I was the only one. There's nothing to be ashamed of—if you need to cry, then cry; I won't laugh or consider you weak, Rainbow."

"Damn it, Twilight," Rainbow whispered as the tears slowly began to fall. "I can't hide anything from you."

"It doesn't take someone as smart as me to know when someone needs a friend," Twilight countered.

"Thanks," Rainbow whispered. "I don't deserve a friend as awesome as you."

"It's fine, Rainbow," Twilight said, calmly giving her friend the same maternal gesture Princess Celestia gave her earlier that day. "I've often told myself that same thing—I've felt like I don't deserve friends as awesome as you and the others. You've all stuck by me, no matter what trouble I've had to face; now, it's my turn to do something nice for you."

"Twilight, I need to ask you something," Rainbow said through her tears.

"Go for it," the young princess replied.

"Do you believe in angels?" Rainbow asked.

"To tell you the truth," Twilight began, searching her mind for an answer, "I can't say for sure if there really is someone out there watching over us, but from my personal experience, I can say that miracles do happen. Otherwise, I'd still be an anti-social bookworm living in Canterlot."

"Thank you, Twilight," Rainbow responded, softly. "That means a lot to me."

Time passed slowly as Twilight silently comforted her friend. As she sat there, she thought about what Time Turner was up to at that moment. In her mind, she was praying that the strange visitor was taking care of himself, and that his search was going well.

"Twilight?" Rainbow whispered, suddenly.

"Yes, Rainbow?" Twilight responded.

After pulling away from her friend, Rainbow spoke again.

"I really hope we can put a stop to these Weeping Angels," the crying pegasus remarked. "It just isn't fair that something so evil has to have such an innocent-sounding name, or such an unassuming appearance."

"I know," Twilight replied. "The sooner we get rid of them, the better."


	3. Searching for Answers

After Rainbow had calmed fully, she and Twilight returned downstairs to find that their friends were still browsing the shelves of books for any useful information about the Weeping Angels beyond what they already knew, but it didn't seem like they were having much luck.

"Is it just me, or is this starting to feel like a lost cause?" Fluttershy asked.

"We can't give up, dear," Rarity responded. "Twilight, we haven't found anything that could point us in the right direction. I certainly don't want to forfeit our cause, but we're running out of books to search through."

"Well," Twilight whispered as she approached the now-empty shelves, "I think I might have an idea."

"We're open to anything at this point," Applejack quipped, earning a desperate look from the others.

"Spike, take a letter—to the princess," Twilight commanded.

"Ready when you are," the young dragon replied, happy to hear his friend's trademark phrase once again. Taking quill to paper, he awaited Twilight's message.

"Celestia… My friends and I have a matter of importance we were hoping you could aid us with. We have received word that the statue you gave me is actually a much bigger threat than any of us imagined. We've looked through all of the books in the Ponyville library, yet have come up empty-hooved, aside from what we heard from the pony you sent earlier and stories some of us heard when we were younger." Rainbow eyed the floor nervously in response to that last statement, but calmly shook her head when she felt the others staring in her direction. Getting the hint, Twilight continued. "I was hoping you would be able to help us in some way. Maybe you or Luna have anything you could provide, or perhaps there's something in the library up there that could help us. I await your response. Your friend, Twilight Sparkle…" With a sigh, she nodded to show the letter was ready to be sent.

Instinctively, Spike sent the letter toward Canterlot as he had done so many times before. When the green flames had dissipated and the letter was gone, Twilight and the others nervously waited for Celestia's reply.

"I guess we should clean up this mess while we wait," Spike said as calmly as he could.

Twilight nodded and managed a small smile, and with a bit of her magic, the books had returned to the shelves they were pulled from. Once the library was clean again, Twilight descended into one of her many nervous habits as a veil of anxiety now covered the room. As she wordlessly paced back and forth, the others couldn't help but feel sorry for her, yet were unable to think of anything to say to help their friend.

With a loud burp breaking the silence, a scroll had dropped onto the floor.

"I swear, this gets more and more annoying each time it happens," Spike mumbled as he instinctively picked up the scroll resting at his feet.

Not wanting to waste any time, Twilight took the letter from her assistant and began to read it, but by the end, her face held a look of disappointment and frustration.

"Well, what's it say? What's it say?" Pinkie asked as she nervously bounced up and down. "The fans are dying to know!"

"I'm just going to ignore that," Applejack muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Please tell us what the princess said. Can she help us or not?!" In response to her own outburst, the farmer pony quickly pulled her hat over her eyes. "I apologize for that, Twilight."

"It's quite alright, Applejack," Twilight whispered. "Here's what she said." Upon clearing her throat, Twilight began reading her former mentor's manuscript.

"'Dear Twilight, I am happy to hear from you and am thankful for your concern in the current matter. I sincerely wish I could provide you with information beyond what you've received already. Unfortunately, that's not possible. I have provided my own staff with instructions to search the library for any valid information, but that search has proven to be a waste of time so far. To make matters worse, nobody at the castle—not even Luna or myself—has heard of anything like these 'Weeping Angels,' so none of us have any valid leads. However, I assure you that if we do find anything, I will pass it along to you and your friends.'"

"'In the meantime, do what you can to resolve the problem. Tell that time-traveling fellow I said 'hello' when you get the chance. Work with him as you would work with me, Luna, or one of your other friends, and I request that you all take care of yourselves and each other. If anything happens, tell me immediately, and I'll do what I can to assist you, but I regretfully confess that my hooves are tied in the matter; Luna is just as confused as I am. I am truly sorry for this, Twilight, but this is one problem I can't help you with. With a heavy heart, Princess Celestia.'"

Once Twilight finished reading the message, she calmly rolled it up before sending it flying toward the nearest trash can. Unsure of what else to do, the young alicorn sat down, leaned back against the bookshelf behind her, and cried as she faced her friends.

"Twilight, you alright?" Applejack asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Twilight snapped, prompting the others to flinch.

"We understand you're upset, darling," Rarity responded, "but there's no reason to bite our heads off about it."

"Yeah, Twilight. We're just as bummed out as you are," Pinkie added. "Princess Celestia doesn't know anything about these angel things, and so she can't help us. Luna can't help us because she doesn't know anything, either. Because the princesses and the rest of the ponies at the castle don't know anything, we have to stick with Time Turner, tell him that Princess Celestia said 'hello,' and help him help us help Ponyville and all of Equestria avoid this unforeseeable danger." As the hyperactive party pony finished her odd summary of Celestia's letter, she fell onto her back and burst out into the hysterical laughter she was recognized for.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random," Rainbow remarked as she started to laugh along with her friend.

"Let me make sure I'm understandin' this right. We've got these weird living angel statue creatures potentially poppin' up all over Equestria, or at least Ponyville, and the only pony who can help us put a stop to them is a stranger from out of town who, if Celestia's letter is to be believed, is some sort of time-traveler, and all you can do is laugh about it. Equestria is as good as doomed," Applejack deadpanned.

"Applejack!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, this doesn't seem like the time for Pinkie's obnoxious laughter!" the farmer shot back.

"What the hell, Applejack?" Pinkie responded, all traces of her hyperactivity disappearing in a flash. "Laughter is what I'm known for, and you decide now to call it obnoxious? Do you find my parties obnoxious, too?!" As she pressed the question to her friend, the pink pony's mane and tail began to deflate.

"No, I don't find your parties obnoxious, Pinkie," Applejack answered. "And I certainly don't find your laughter obnoxious."

"Then why would you say something like that?" Rainbow asked as she comforted her fellow prankster.

"I'm just… I don't know!" the farmer confessed as she began to cry. "Our home is in danger, and there's little we can do about it. I'm just tryin' to keep my sanity in one piece."

"And we're not?" Pinkie asked through the tears that fell from her eyes. "I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, but if you want to deadpan and call me and my laughter obnoxious, then I won't even bother."

"C-Can you please stop arguing?" Fluttershy quietly begged.

"I second Fluttershy's request," Rarity declared. "We were once the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. We earned the Elements because we were living embodiments of what those Elements stood for. I should hope that statement still rings true, even though we no longer possess the Elements. Sure, we may slip up on occasion, but the point is that we were chosen by the Elements themselves because, together, we represent harmony itself—we represent true friendship, and I will be damned by Celestia herself before I stand back and let that friendship fall apart."

The silence that suddenly filled the room was thick enough that anyone present could likely hear their own heartbeat. With the eyes of five ponies and a dragon on her, Rarity continued her impromptu pep-talk.

"Twilight herself has thanked us time and time again for the time she's spent with us—all the memories, all the laughter, all the lessons about friendship—all kinds of things that we'll carry with us for the rest of our lives. If it weren't for our friendship, do you think we would be standing here as Equestria's greatest heroes? Do you think Nightmare Moon would've been destroyed and either Luna or I would be standing among you? Do you think Discord would've given up his chaotic methods? Do you think Canterlot would be free from changeling rule and Princess Cadence and Shining Armor would be happily married? Do you think King Sombra would've been killed and the Crystal Empire restored to what it was before that villain touched it? Do you think Twilight would've ever even been considered for princess-hood? Think about all of that! Think about every single fight we've ever been through, and think about how differently they would've all ended if we had never become friends! Think about all of that as you stand there and openly criticize each other's beliefs and call each other names!"

"Rarity…" Spike whispered.

"Yes, this situation is dire, and we've never had to deal with anything like this before. However, I would think your common sense would dictate that we stick together now more than ever before. I will not lie to you—I am scared out of my mind. The thought of losing my sister or my parents, especially to something like this, frightens me so much more than I can say. I trust the rest of you feel the same way about your families. I would think you would have that same concern for each other. Celestia told us to stick together, and as the Element of Generosity, I intend to stick by all of you as we dive head-first into this mess. If anything, this is a good time to laugh. I'm sorry, Applejack, but a little cheer in the face of danger can prove to be a blessing in disguise. We need to be strong at a time like this; we're going to need to be resourceful in ways that we've never even thought of. Celestia would be weeping if she saw the pathetic state of disarray you four," she pointed at the motley crew consisting of Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, "have fallen into. You know things have fallen apart when the Elements of Generosity and Kindness are the only ones with a level head on their shoulders in the midst of a crisis…"

Again, the room fell silent as a grave upon Rarity's grim observation. However, that silence was short-lived as she burst into tears as the weight of her words sank in. Out of pure respect and admiration, Spike was immediately at the dressmaker's side, saying what he could think of to comfort the pony he had once called "the most beautiful creature in the world."

"Rarity, listen to me," the young dragon whispered, calmly. "You have no reason to be ashamed of anything that you said. You're right; there's no reason for us to be fighting like this. This is the time to band together for the sake of our home, our friends, and our families. It doesn't matter what Element you once held; you should never be afraid to stand up to your friends when they're not acting like themselves. Trust me, you did the right thing. Celestia would certainly be proud of that; I can personally say that I'm proud of you, and I hope you feel the same way. Cheer up, Rarity." With that, the young dragon reached up the best he could and kissed the object of his admiration on the cheek, a gesture he had received from her before.

Twilight was the first to respond to what her young assistant said.

"Spike is right, Rarity. Look at us—we're at each other's throats for no justifiable reason. We're all worried about this angel business, and it's really starting to show—I mean, look at me…" Twilight held out a hoof; said hoof was shaking just as the leaves in a fierce windstorm do. After placing her trembling hoof back on the floor of the library, she continued. "Celestia gave me that statue in good faith; it was a gift from one friend to another. Point is, we have someone who knows how to approach the situation, and we need to follow Celestia's advice and band together and work with Time Turner, just as you said."

"If there's anyone who knows a thing or two about banding together, it's me," Rainbow Dash added, proudly. "They didn't give me the Element of Loyalty for nothing! What do you have to say, Element of Laughter?" She smiled at the pink pony next to her.

"I say good friends should always stick together," Pinkie answered with a smile.

"In turn," Applejack began, "I can _honestly_ say that, Rainbow, Pinkie, I owe you both an apology. It wasn't right of me to say the things I said to either of you before, and I wouldn't ever dream of divin' into a crisis without my friends at my side. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your honesty, Rarity. We were all bein' foolish; thanks for snappin' us out of it."

"Apology accepted, Applejack!" Pinkie declared, her cheer restored in the same manner as her hair's inflated status.

"Likewise," Rainbow added, smiling.

With harmony restored to the group of friends, Rarity found the courage to smile in the midst of the harsh statements she had made only moments ago.

"Applejack… All of you…" Rarity began, softly. "My dearest friends… Thank you so much for sticking by me. It is my greatest pleasure to aid you in whatever manner I can and to be the best friend possible, even if it means I have to say something uncharacteristic of myself. I'm glad I was able to help resolve this little dispute."

"Sometimes, you've got to be a bit harsh to get your point across," Applejack noted. "Just as Spike said before, you did the right thing."

After a group hug, the seven friends sat down in a circle and faced each other. After a collective sigh from the group, Twilight was the first to speak.

"So what do we do now?" she asked. "We have virtually nothing to go on. There has to be something we're missing; something out of the ordinary that could solve this mystery."

"I have an idea," Fluttershy replied.

"Good," Twilight said, happily. "What do you suggest?"

"Something you missed and something out of the ordinary—specifically, some_one_ you missed and some_one_ out of the ordinary."

"You can't possibly mean…" Rarity whispered.

Fluttershy merely nodded and clarified her statement. "There is a zebra and a draconequus that we can ask about these Weeping Angels. One of them has to know something about what these creatures can do and how they can be stopped."

"You really want to ask Discord about something like this?" Applejack asked.

"Well, as much as I've spoken to Zecora, I've learned quite a bit about what she's seen and where she's been between her homeland and Ponyville, and based on that, I can confirm that she wouldn't know about anything like this," Twilight noted, "so Discord would be the better candidate to speak to. He's the expert on breaking from the usual and defying what is supposed to make sense."

"He's like me, but cranked up to eleven!" Pinkie exclaimed in agreement. "He just can't break the fourth wall like I can." The pink pony beamed at her own statement, which earned blank stares from the others. "Well, it's true. You guys out there believe me, right?"

"Who are you talking to?" Spike asked, looking in the direction Pinkie was suddenly facing.

"Focus, guys!" Twilight cut in. "There's no other choice; we have to speak to Discord about this. Spike!"

"Are you sure about this, Twilight?" the young dragon asked, worriedly.

"Absolutely," she replied, flatly.

Without a word, Spike pulled out a quill and piece of paper just as before and awaited the message.

"Celestia, it's Twilight again. I'm sorry to bother you so soon after writing to you before, but I need to speak to Discord. My friends and I have reason to believe he might know something about the Weeping Angels that could help us. Would that be alright with you? Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle."

As the letter headed for its destination, a sound of some kind echoed and with it came a few things that shouldn't exist, such as an umbrella that opened in reverse and a five-dimensional Rubik's Cube.

"That was fast," Applejack noted.

"I'm Discord, God of Chaos," a voice rang out. "It's what I do best."

"Alright, then, Discord," Twilight said with a serious tone. "Think you can answer some of our questions?"

"Why don't you answer a question of mine, first?" the draconequus quipped as he nonchalantly swam through the air.

"We don't have time for your nonsense, _Dipcord_!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a friend?" Discord asked as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the rainbow-maned pegasus "You want me to help you save your precious little home, since you can't really do it yourselves, right?"

"There's no time to fool around, guys," Twilight calmly chimed in. "What do you want to ask?"

"Why would you waste your time talking to me, when you already have someone who knows about the crisis you're facing, hmm?" the trickster mused, now using the lavender alicorn as a makeshift bed.

"He…" Twilight began, unable to fully answer Discord's question.

"You don't need my help, Twilight!" Discord sternly noted as he stared into the purple eyes of the individual now in front of him. "That pony you call Time Turner already filled you in on the nature of this statue you have covered up. He told you how to deal with it. If I were to get involved in any way at all, I would be violating some serious rules. This isn't your run-of-the-mill chaos; these are time-based shenanigans we're dealing with. Not even someone as powerful and unpredictable as me has an answer for that." Discord's blunt remarks were met with a look of disappointment from Twilight.

"So you can't help us, then?" she asked.

"You catch on fast, _Princess Twilight_," Discord taunted.

"Are you absolutely sure you can't help?" Fluttershy asked, calmly.

"Yes, I am," the draconequus replied, a tone of irritation present in his voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I _must_ be going." Upon finishing his statement, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in the same flash of light that brought him to the library.

"Looks like we're on our own, then," Rarity noted.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Fluttershy whispered, sadly.

"It's fine, Fluttershy," Twilight said, reassuringly. "We just have to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Time Turner will know what to do."

"So we're back to playing the waiting game," Rainbow remarked, irritated at the lack of progress toward a solution. "I know you meant well, Fluttershy, but calling Discord here was just a big waste of time."

"I know, but you have to agree that it was worth a shot," the shy pegasus replied.

"Fluttershy's right," Applejack added. "It was worth a shot."

"So it's back to business as usual until anything exciting happens?" Rarity asked.

"It certainly seems that way," Twilight observed.

"Alrighty, then!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced toward the door. "Too bad Discord didn't leave any of those cotton candy clouds behind."

"Typical Pinkie Pie…" Spike noted, remembering the incident the hyperactive pony was referring to.

"I think I should get back to the farm," Applejack cut in. "Don't want to stay here too late, you know."

"I understand," Twilight replied. "You all have business you likely need to attend to, so don't let me keep you from it. Until we see each other again, be careful, and always be alert."

After the thoughtful message was given, the others wished her similar sentiments as they departed from the library. Before long, Spike and Twilight were alone with the concealed form of a Weeping Angel. Silently, Spike stepped over to it.

"Spike, don't even think about it!" Twilight said, harshly. "You know what'll happen if that thing is uncovered. Leave it alone!"

"I know it's dangerous, and I had no intention of messing with it, Twilight," Spike replied, hurt by his friend's outburst. "I was just wondering what'll happen if we end up never being able to get rid of this thing."

"Yeah, that thought crossed my mind as well," Twilight admitted. "But we shouldn't jump to conclusions; assuming the worst never solved anything. I'm sorry I yelled at you, by the way."

"Apology accepted…again," Spike mumbled.

Twilight and Spike sat alone in the library and the two decided to pass the time by reading through some of the books again, even though they were aware of the lack of insight within. A few hours passed, and before long, the sun started to fall. In the midst of the harsh silence, the door opened to reveal a single figure.

"Twilight?" a voice called. "I'm back. Sorry I took so long; had to find my way around, you know."

"Time Turner," Twilight observed. "Sorry, I got a bit distracted with some of my own affairs."

"It's quite alright," the visitor replied.

"My friends and I scoured the books here for any information we could use. Then, I wrote to Celestia about the matter. I even contacted Discord, but not even that helped. I've exhausted every resource I have, and I haven't found anything useful. Have you?"

"I'm afraid not. Who is this Discord fellow, by the way?"

Twilight took a moment to describe the God of Chaos to her guest, and he smiled at the thought of someone so random.

"Sounds like a rather delightful fellow, in an odd manner," Time Turner mused.

"Not really…" Twilight mumbled. "Did you notice anything odd or different while you were out? Any signs of other statues in the area?"

"Nope, none of that, either," the time traveler confessed. "I'm sorry, dear."

"Don't worry about it, Time Turner," Twilight whispered. "I guess we'll just have to wait for others to show up, and then corral them somewhere… Somehow…"

"That sounds like the best possible plan at the moment," the visitor noted. "As promised, I'll help with the efforts. I've had a first-hand—" He paused as he caught the term he inadvertently used. "—first-hoof encounter with these things, and I have seen what they can do. This place is far too cheerful to fall victim to that."

"That's kind of you to say, Time Turner," Twilight replied, smiling. "By the way, I'd like you to tell me exactly where you're from. I understand the circumstances earlier didn't allow you to provide a full explanation, aside from you being sent from Canterlot. However, based on your accent, I'd say you're originally from Trottingham, or at least somewhere close to it. Did I guess that right?"

"Not quite," he confessed, clearing his throat. "I can tell you a bit about where I'm from, but you might not fully understand it." Twilight shook her head and smiled in invitation for the curious explanation. Returning the smile, Time Turner gave the brief summary of himself that he provided to Luna and Celestia, leaving a confused dragon and a curious alicorn in its wake.

"If you're from another world," Spike began, "then how did you get to Equestria?"

"A bit of a mishap courtesy of the Tardis," the Time Lord explained.

"'Tardis?'" Twilight asked. "What's that?"

"It's how I travel through time," Time Turner clarified. "It has a tendency to act up from time to time, though. Actually, now that I think about it, the Tardis could've brought me here because it could detect that the Weeping Angels were somehow here in your world. This is certainly a first, I can assure you."

"Wait a minute, Doctor!" Twilight exclaimed. "Are you saying that your Tardis is alive? That is so cool!"

"Oh, dear…" Time Turner uttered in response to the outburst. "I guess it is pretty 'cool,' in a manner of speaking."

"Wait, he's a doctor?" Spike asked with a suspicious tone. "I don't remember hearing him mention anything about that."

"Celestia made an allusion to it in the letter she sent earlier," Twilight revealed. "She referred to Time Turner as a time-traveling doctor, saying that in his world, he's only known as 'the Doctor.'"

"So you're a time doctor?" Spike asked.

"In a manner of speaking, I am," the Time Lord answered.

"Where is your Tardis?" Twilight asked, bouncing up and down.

"It's right where I left it; back in Canterlot," Time Turner answered, to Twilight's disappointment.

"You work alone, then?" the alicorn asked. "I'm only curious since I've never heard of anyone like you."

"Sometimes, I do work alone," the time traveler explained, "but more often than not, I have someone with me. I can handle things on my own when needed, but it never hurts to have a bit of assistance. Though, even in the times when I am alone, I am not without my own tools." As he said that, he pulled a silver object of some sort of futuristic design out of one of his pockets.

"What's that thing?" Spike asked.

"The sonic screwdriver," Time Turner answered. "It doesn't harm or kill, but it is great at opening locks or operating machinery. The only thing it can't break through is a deadlock."

"Interesting, but I'm not really sure how often you'll be using that thing," Twilight remarked. "It does sound pretty practical, though."

"It's a fair bit more than just practical, my young friend," Time Turner said, happily. "This thing has aided me more times than I can count; I'd be lost without it."

"That's good to hear," Twilight mumbled. "Obviously, our hooves are tied at the moment, so maybe we should just get some rest in preparation for the long battle ahead. I have a spare bed you can use while you're here, Doctor. My home is your home."

"I like the way you think, Twilight," the Doctor beamed. "It will be my greatest pleasure working with you and your friends, and I am most grateful for your kind hospitality."

Suddenly, the atmosphere was disrupted by a rumbling sound from nearby.

"Whoops! I'm sorry," Twilight apologized, sheepishly. "I guess with all of this excitement going on, I sort of forgot about eating."

"That's fine," the Doctor said, politely.

"Leave it to me!" Spike exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me, Spike," Twilight invited.

"I'm welcome to just about anything, myself," Time Turner added, "though, I would advise you to hurry, for your friend's sake."

Spike laughed as he headed toward the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself and the two ponies present.

"I must say, Twilight, you're lucky to have such a faithful assistant," the time traveler noted, calmly.

"Thank you," the young princess said, bowing. "Rainbow Dash said basically the same thing once. Just as with you and that screwdriver of yours, I'd be completely lost without Spike and my other friends."

When the young dragon had finished preparing dinner, he called Twilight and Time Turner into the kitchen. Twilight eagerly accepted a plate of her assistant's cooking as she sat down at the table. After passing a plate to Time Turner and preparing a plate for himself, Spike took a seat between his friend and their guest.

"What is this concoction you've created, Spike?" the Doctor asked as he politely stared at the plate in front of him. "It smells great, but it doesn't look like any dish I've ever had."

Twilight obviously wasted no time in quenching her hunger while Spike attempted to describe his recipe.

"Oh, it's just a little something I threw together using some leftover cabbage, a little bit of tomato paste, some herbs and spices, and—Twilight, do you mind?"

"Table manners, be damned!" the starved alicorn exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"Well, if it calls for that sort of response, it must be good," Time Turner noted as he helped himself to the pleasant meal.

Mentally agreeing that an attempt at conversation was futile, both Spike and Time Turner enjoyed the stew and apple juice amidst the chaos that was Twilight's questionable eating habits.

_Hooves; how do they work?_ the curious time traveler wondered as he observed his own body movements in regards to handling silverware and drinking from a glass. As he inwardly laughed at the princess's table manners, or current disregard for them, Time Turner continued to enjoy his dinner, and when he got the chance, he broke the odd silence that filled the dining area.

"Many thanks for the wonderful dinner, Spike," the Doctor said, graciously.

"I aim to please," the dragon replied. "I am Twilight's number one assistant, after all."

"I can certainly see why. Twilight?"

"Hmm?" the alicorn replied. After wiping her mouth and taking a drink of apple juice, Twilight spoke fully. "What is it, Time Turner?"

"Are you absolutely sure you're alright with me staying here? I mean, I have no idea how long it will take us to solve this crisis. The Weeping Angels are curious beings; they act on their own accord. You could potentially be stuck with me for weeks or even months."

"I am absolutely sure about you staying here; stay as long as necessary. I welcome whatever insight you can bring to this…fight. You've dealt with those things before, and so you know from experience that you have to be crafty when approaching them. Trust me, Time Turner, you are by no means a burden to me."

"I appreciate the kind words, Twilight. I promise I won't disappoint you."

With that, the odd trio finished their dinner in silence, and after cleaning the kitchen, went upstairs.

"This is my bedroom," Twilight explained. "The spare bed is right over there, just across from mine."

"Ah, excellent!" Time Turner exclaimed. "And you have your desk facing the window for those times when you want to watch the activity going on outside."

"There's also the door that leads out to the balcony," Spike added. "That's useful for those times when she wants to do some reading outside, though both her and Celestia have used it as a landing pad before."

Twilight gave an embarrassed grin in response to her young assistant's remark, and laughed as she spoke again.

"Time Turner, you must be exhausted. I'm sure you'll want to get ready for bed, so I'll just leave you to that." With that, Twilight and Spike left the Time Lord alone.

_Going by what I've observed in the short time I've been here, wearing clothing seems to be a bit of a rare occurrence in this world_, Time Turner mentally noted._ Knowing that…_ He sighed as he set about the embarrassing task of removing all of his clothing. _Now that I'm not wearing anything, I shouldn't stick out as much, though I will need to make a mental note to gather this stuff before I have Celestia restore me to my normal body._

"Alright, Twilight, you can come back up here," he called.

In little time at all, Twilight and Spike had returned. However, before she could say anything, the lavender alicorn merely blushed as she gazed at the stallion in front of her; Spike looked up at his friend in concern for her awkward silence.

"Something wrong, Twilight?" Time Turner asked.

"N-no, nothing! Nothing at all!" she replied, laughing nervously.

"Very well, then," the time traveler said happily as he walked over to the bed he would be using during his stay at Twilight's home. After making himself comfortable, the brown pony looked back over at Twilight. "Trust me; if I were in my own form, I'd be wearing a comfortable set of pajamas right now. I can assure you, what is normal in your world is considered…inappropriate in others."

"Like…?" the alicorn asked as she tried in vain not to stare at the Time Lord's figure.

"Like not wearing any sort of clothing under normal circumstances," he answered. Without a word, he covered himself with the sky blue blanket and smiled at Twilight. "Better?"

"Somehow, I don't think so," Spike lamented.

"Don't worry, guys…I'll be fine," Twilight stammered, "I promise."

After she and Spike had made their way to their own beds, Twilight turned off the light and did her best to get some sleep. In little time at all, Spike was snoring loudly while Twilight's breathing had softened to a more relaxed pace. However, while the two of them slept, Time Turner merely stared at the ceiling above him as his mind raced.

_Why would the Weeping Angels want a world as peaceful as this one? What could they hope to accomplish by invading it? Beyond that, if they can break in here, what other horrors from my exploits would be able to find their way in? At least if the Daleks or the Cybermen discovered Equestria, the princesses would have a better chance of confronting them; there would be no waiting games, though there would be casualties._

_I shudder to think what would become of this world if any of the nightmares I've faced were to have their way with it. I must be diligent in my efforts; there is no way I can allow this place or any other to fall prey to such monsters._

The Time Lord continued to ponder the predicament wordlessly, mentally preparing himself for the impending storm. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of Twilight. He smiled as he listened to her talking in her sleep.

_Cheerful girl_, he thought.

"Time Turner?" the sleepy alicorn asked suddenly.

"Yes, Twilight?" he responded after sitting up. "Everything alright over there?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but why are you still awake?"

"Time Lords don't sleep."

"Oh… I'm sorry… By the way, I'm sorry I was so rude to you at first. Even with my suspicions, I had no business confronting you the way I did."

"All is forgiven, my dear."

With that, Twilight smiled calmly and went back to sleep.

At the beginning of the next day, Time Turner, Twilight, and Spike were up and ready to go in their efforts in confronting the Weeping Angels. As they and the rest of Twilight's friends went about their daily business, they made it a priority to maintain their watch for any suspicious activity in Ponyville, especially in the vicinity of the library. However, to the slight dismay of Twilight and friends, all remained calm in the tranquil city of Ponyville—for a time.

Almost a week passed without any sort of activity, and just when it seemed like things weren't nearly as bad as expected, a wave of unnerving rumors surfaced regarding mysterious statues around town. Almost immediately after the rumors came, ponies started to vanish without a trace, making way for all sorts of farfetched explanations about the cause.

Horror filled the hearts of Twilight and the others at the possible truth behind the confusion. Anxious to stop the crisis before it escalated too far, the group of friends gathered at Golden Oaks Library to weigh their options.

"They're here," the lavender alicorn lamented, "just as Time Turner said. At least…it would seem that way."

"So what do we do?" asked Applejack. "We waited for them to make an appearance; they've certainly made an appearance, even if it is a bit subtle."

"In that case, it would be safe to assume that our next goal is to round them up in a single location, somehow," Rarity noted as she nervously looked at the statue that still somehow remained in the same position it had been in since being brought into the library.

"If they really are here," Fluttershy whispered, "then we have to find a way to get that one in contact with the others."

"We have to find a way to lure them all out of hiding," Rainbow stated. "We can use Twilight's statue as bait."

"That is a risky maneuver, Rainbow," Time Turner noted, "but you are on the right track."

"In that case…" Pinkie began, shifting her gaze around the room, "we have to be like spy ponies. We have to find where the statues are hiding and round them up without worrying anyone."

"That's it!" Twilight exclaimed. "Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!"

"No, I'm not; I'm a spy!" Pinkie countered as she somehow managed to don a secret agent uniform in the space of a split second.

"Can we somehow use your reality-warping talents to round these things up, Pinkie?" asked Applejack.

"I'm not so sure it works that way," Time Turner replied. "However, a secret investigation is our best course of action. Be on the lookout for any sort of rumors, but don't let anyone become aware of what you're doing; we don't want to scare anyone beyond what's already been done."

"That settles it," Twilight declared, "we'll search every inch of Ponyville if we have to; these Weeping Angels will be found and dealt with."

With a plan of action in front of them all, Twilight and her friends dispersed around town to find any leads pertaining to the Weeping Angels.


	4. A Rainbow Displaced

"Are we there yet?" Rainbow whined.

"No, we're not," Twilight replied. "Just like all the other times you asked."

Rainbow Dash and Twilight were passing down an alley in pursuit of something of interest, but found nothing, just as they had for a while now. Every so often, one of the two—usually Rainbow—would break the silence with a comment or two, and a brief conversation would occur. This had been going on for close to an hour now, and the two were both growing weary.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!" Rainbow groaned. "You'd think we'd find something by now."

"I know," Twilight sighed, "but whining about it won't help."

"I'm sorry… I'm just…anxious, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

The two friends continued the exchange as they found their way into one of the town's older neighborhoods. Aside from a bit of trash in the middle of the street, there was absolutely nothing there. The eerie silence weighed so heavily, Twilight and Rainbow Dash could almost hear their own heartbeats.

"T-Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Y-yeah?" she replied.

"I'd say we've found a good place to start. I mean, this place feels like a graveyard."

"I know what you mean. It's like the place has been abandoned. There aren't even any stray pets running through here."

"So what do you say? Should we start searching?"

"Yeah. The sooner we find something, the sooner we can leave."

"Great minds think alike. _I_ certainly don't want to be here longer than needed."

After gathering their courage as much as possible, Rainbow Dash and Twilight headed for the house closest to them, and carefully stepped in. Upon entering the abandoned dwelling, the two froze, suddenly unsure of themselves.

"Now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Now we explore a bit," Twilight answered.

"Sounds good."

With that, the two began walking. As they passed through one room after another, the pair nervously looked all around them, as though they could sense someone following them. Upon reaching the kitchen, the two looked around a bit and agreed to take a bit of a break.

"This 'wait-and-see' business is not my style," Rainbow confessed, "especially when we've got statues that come to life following us around."

Twilight let out a small laugh.

"That wasn't really meant to be a joke."

"I know. It's just…I get where you're coming from. Usually, I have the patience to sit around for something, but this _is_ getting old—even for me."

"Check out that garden," Rainbow said, gesturing toward a window behind the sink.

"See something out there?"

"Can't tell; too many weeds."

Twilight looked in the direction her friend had gestured toward, and strained her eyes in the hopes of spotting something in the jungle outside. After a moment of that activity, she shook her head and sighed.

"There's nothing there, Rainbow. Let's go."

"Yeah, sure."

The two left the kitchen down another hallway, and eventually found a split in their path. One way headed upstairs and the other just led toward another set of rooms.

"Now, we've got _plenty_ of ground to cover," Twilight mused.

"I'll check down that hallway," Rainbow said, "and you can check upstairs."

"I really don't think we should split up, but whatever… Just remember what I said before: be cautious of everything around you," Twilight warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If I see a Weeping Angel, just back away and don't blink."

"That's right; if you see one of them, find m—"

Twilight's train of thought was derailed by the whoosh of air and a streak of rainbow-colored light.

"Typical Rainbow…" Twilight whispered as she stared in the direction her friend had headed. "I was afraid of this. Well, I had better catch her before she gets herself into yet another mess."

Twilight wordlessly walked forward and shifted her gaze all around her as she tried to find her friend while keeping an eye out for any other signs of activity.

_Just when we had finished talking about her impulsiveness_, Twilight thought as she continued her search.

Twilight noticed nothing out of the ordinary and actually began to doze off, lost in her own thoughts. She had closed her eyes and pondered a few matters, particularly the current crisis, and wondered about why danger always seemed to follow her.

"Ahhh!" came an echoing cry some distance away.

Twilight's eyes shot open in response to the cry and she looked all around her as panic set in.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed. "Rainbow, are you alright?!"

No response.

"Oh, no…" Twilight whispered as she urgently set off toward the sound of her friend's voice.

After having searched every possible inch of the house and coming up empty, Twilight fell apart.

"Rainbow, where are you?" she asked through the tears that fell from her eyes. "Where are you?!"

Common sense quickly took over Twilight's mind as the alicorn shook herself back to reality.

"I have to stay positive… More importantly, I have to be smart about this."

With a sigh, Twilight did the only thing that seemed to make sense.

"It'll be better if I have some help in searching for Rainbow," she said as she flew away from the scene.

Some time later, Twilight had returned to the house she and Dash and visited, though now she was accompanied by her other friends.

"So the two of you went inside…there?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah," Twilight answered. "This neighborhood's practically been abandoned, so we figured we'd search it one house at a time, starting with this one."

"Then what?" Rarity asked.

On cue, Twilight recounted the events that had transpired only moments ago as the five friends entered the dilapidated house.

"So Rainbow went and took off without you," Applejack noted. "What else is new?"

"It's the fact that after she had screamed like that and I couldn't find her anywhere that has me worried," Twilight replied.

"Don't worry; we'll find her," Applejack said, calmly.

"Yeah, Applejack's right!" Pinkie exclaimed. "We'll find Dash before you know it."

After doing what they could to reassure themselves, Twilight and company dispersed among the house in the hopes of finding their friend. After roughly a few hours of searching, the five friends regrouped outside the old house's entrance, exhausted and worried.

"I didn't find her anywhere," Rarity confessed. "Did one of you see anything?"

"N-no," Fluttershy shakily answered.

The remaining three had the same response; though they kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Rainbow Dash, they found nothing.

"Maybe we should just get back to the library," Twilight suggested. "She'll probably show up wondering why I left her behind."

Twilight made that last comment with a small laugh, but unlike before, the laugh was one of grief and fear, and died as soon as it was uttered. Nevertheless, Twilight's suggestion was met with approval, and the group of friends returned to the library.

The walk back to Golden Oaks Library seemed to take longer than usual. Not just because of how far from it Twilight and the others were, but also because of the stress of their friend's sudden disappearance. After releasing a heavy sigh, Twilight opened the door to her home. Seeing the faces of Spike and Time Turner should've filled the group with relief, but this time, that didn't happen.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as the others made their way to the center of the room.

"Rainbow Dash is gone," Twilight answered, trying to maintain her composure.

"What?" Time Turner asked.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Spike asked, worriedly. "Gone where?"

"I don't know," Twilight choked.

"Wasn't she with you?" Spike asked, his voice now filled with concern as well as confusion.

"Yes, she was!" Twilight snapped. "She was with me, but then—then she wasn't."

"Maybe we should start from the beginning," Time Turner sternly replied. "We've established that Ms. Dash has disappeared, but we don't know how or why. Could you ladies please fill us in on what happened?"

"Of course," Twilight whispered as she wiped her eyes.

Twilight and the others took a few moments to summarize the incident in question. Once they had finished, they awaited a response.

"You say you heard a scream, and after that, you couldn't find Rainbow anywhere. Is that correct?" Time Turner asked to Twilight.

The alicorn nodded.

"Did you see anything…odd or what have you?"

"Rainbow seemed interested in the garden we saw outside the kitchen windows, but it was really nothing more than a mess of tall weeds. I'm not sure if she noticed anything or not, but I certainly didn't see anything."

"I see. So when did she disappear?"

"Rainbow was with me up to the point when we had reached a staircase. She got the idea to scout the rooms ahead of us and left the upstairs to me. It was shortly after she charged ahead that I heard her scream. I searched the part of the house she had went toward, but found nothing. That was when I went and got the others, like I said already. I swear, we practically tore the damn place apart but didn't find her anywhere!"

Twilight's last remark was met with wide-eyed stares and gasps from everyone except Time Turner.

"Relax, Twilight," the time traveler said as calmly as he could. "I only asked because I needed to be sure there weren't any accidents or anything else you may have missed."

"As I said, there were _no_ traces of her even _being_ in that house! The place was like a grave site!" Twilight replied, her frustration mounting.

"Twilight, please calm down," Fluttershy begged.

"Your childhood friend has just vanished without a trace, and I'm at my wit's end about where she could've gone, and you tell me to calm down?!" Twilight spat.

"Twilight, please…" Applejack began, "…_please_ don't do this to yourself. Gettin' all worked up and turnin' on us ain't going t' bring Rainbow back."

"You're right," Twilight whispered after releasing a heavy sigh. "I'm very sorry, you guys."

"Aside from Rainbow's disappearance, did the rest of you find anything?" Time Turner asked.

One by one, Twilight's friends shook their heads calmly.

"I see," Time Turner replied. "Not to worry; we'll find something, sure enough. Until then, I do believe we—"

The statement the Time Lord-turned-pony had started to make was suddenly drowned out by the sound of thunder looming outside.

"Just when things weren't bad enough…" Twilight sighed.

"As I was about to say," Time Turner began again, "I think we—"

Another burst of thunder, this one louder than the last.

"Of all the nights it had to rain," Rarity complained, "why tonight?"

"Before I finish my thoughts," Time Turner mused, "I believe I shall let nature share its own thoughts, first."

After that remark, he went to the window and looked up at the dark gray clouds gathered in the sky. Not even a moment later, the sky was lit by the flash of lightning and almost immediately afterward came a loud blast of thunder, sounding not too far off from cannon-fire.

"I think…you guys had better stay here for the night," Twilight said as she turned toward her friends. "Sounds like it's going to be a pretty rough storm out there."

True to Twilight's instincts, the howl of the wind and the sounds of heavy rainfall were soon fully audible.

"Better make yourselves comfortable," the librarian remarked. "We're in for a long night."

"I'll find some extra blankets and pillows," Spike said as he headed upstairs.

In a matter time, the storm outside had become merciless, while Twilight had a fire in the fireplace and everyone else made themselves comfortable in the mess of bedding Spike had retrieved. In an effort to keep their minds off the downpour, Twilight and company delved into a discussion about whatever thoughts entered their minds beyond those regarding their missing friend.

Almost two hours had passed, and the group of friends were still deep in conversation and laughter until a knock on the door got their attention.

"Y'all hear that?" Applejack asked.

"Hear what, darling?" Rarity asked in response.

The question was met with another series of knocks against the library door.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Twilight muttered. "Why would someone be out in this mess?"

"Better see who it is," Time Turner advised. "Could be important."

With a sigh, Twilight went to answer the door, and gasped when she saw the stranger standing on the other side.

"What the— Who are you?" she asked. "Get in here before you catch pneumonia or something."

"Thanks," the stranger breathlessly replied.

After the two made their way to the fireplace, Twilight aided the visitor in getting his cloak off. Twilight was mentally preparing a lecture to give him, but when she and the others got a good look at his features, a series of gasps was all they could utter. After the brief shock, they were able to speak again.

"He—! He—! He looks…just like Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy gasped.

"He does look like Rainbow," Rarity agreed, "except for the Cutie Mark and a few…other details, of course."

"Thanks," the stranger replied. "You're Twilight Sparkle, correct?"

"I am," Twilight answered, "but who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name's Stormchaser," the stranger replied. "The reason I'm here… Well…" He carefully pulled out a package. "My mother asked me to give you this."

"Why should I trust you?" Twilight asked with a slight laugh.

"I'd trust him," Time Turner calmly said. "I'd say it's in your best interest."

"Are you sure, Doctor?"

A nod from the Time Lord was all the princess needed to lower her guard. Without a word, Twilight accepted the parcel and opened it after setting it on the table in the middle of the room. As curious as usual, she carefully picked up the envelope resting at the top of the pile of stuff, and read.

_Twilight,_

_If you're reading this, then you know something really messed up has happened. I trust you've met my son; he's always come through for me, so everything's turning out just like it should._

Twilight shook her head at the odd introduction, and continued reading.

_Anyway, I owe you a tremendous apology. That bright idea of mine to charge into the unknown has finally cost me, but even though I screwed up, I feel like I can still help you. Don't forget the stuff you kept saying about sticking together and keeping your wits about you._

_In the stuff I've experienced in what's been quite a few years for me, I've had to change the way I've lived, and your advice has helped me do just that. Now, I want you to finish what we started; get rid of those statues for me. I've done just about all I can do between that and everything else. I've lived a good life, raised a family, and followed my dreams. Now, it's up to you and the others._

_Again, I'm truly sorry I was always so reckless and immature. You've done so much just by being there whenever I needed a friend. Thanks for never giving up on me; most others out there wouldn't have put up with me the way you guys did. I can't really say much more in this letter, so I'll just let my son and the contents of the package he brought talk for me. I love you and the others, and I wish all of you the very best._

_Your friend,_

_Rainbow Dash_

Twilight didn't know what to think: she wasn't sure exactly where her friend was, but she knew that she was somehow safe, and she was grateful for the apology written in the letter. However, she also had a great deal of suspicion about the letter and the one who brought it. After carefully returning the letter to its envelope, Twilight set about interrogating Stormchaser.

"How do I know you didn't forge this, _'Stormchaser'_?" Twilight seethed. "How do I know you're not trying to trick us somehow?"

"What—? I—!" Stormchaser stammered, suddenly about to cry. "I can explain, Twilight."

"Let's hear it then," the princess sternly commanded.

"My mother wrote that letter and packaged it with that other stuff and had me give it to you."

"You're lying… Rainbow Dash would _never_ write a note like that! Yeah, she cares about us, but that didn't sound like her."

"Twilight!" Applejack cried. "This Stormchaser fellow ain't lying!"

"What—?" Twilight began, stopping when she saw what her friend held. "That's the…Element of Loyalty…"

"Mom made that when I was young; called it a good luck charm," Stormchaser said, calmly. "She'd say it reminded her of a life she was forced to give up."

After accepting the circumstances that had befallen Rainbow Dash, Twilight and company sorted through the package and every so often, Stormchaser would say something about the pictures and stuff his mother's friends were sorting through. After a smile toward fond memories, Stormchaser cleared his throat, getting the attention of the others.

"I'm sure I'll get a better explanation of what's up at a later time," he began, "but I need to tell you that Mom had hoped to see you guys, at least once more."

"Where is she?" Fluttershy asked.

"Cloudsdale Memorial Nursing Home," Stormchaser answered. "I just left from there a while ago; Mom gave me that package to bring to you guys, and mentioned that about wanting to see you again. I'd advise you to get there as soon as you can because she doesn't have much time left."

"We'll go there first thing in the morning," Twilight said. "We at least owe her that."

The others agreed, and Stormchaser was given permission to spend the night at Golden Oaks Library.

"I'm truly amazed you flew down here from Cloudsdale in that mess outside," Twilight remarked. "A flight of that distance is exhausting as it is, but to try and fight a thunderstorm like the one out there now…"

"I know I shouldn't have been flying in this weather," Stormchaser admitted, "but I had no choice. My mother's dying, but even if she weren't, there's no way I'd put off something this important. There's no way I'd let her down like that."

"I understand," Twilight whispered.

The group of friends looked back through the pictures of Rainbow Dash and shared memories of time they had spent with her until sleep had called them.

The next day, everyone woke without delay, knowing what they needed to do. Not a single word was spoken as Twilight and company prepared for the trip to Cloudsdale. With the hot air balloon ready, those who couldn't fly hopped in, and the group was off. After arriving in Cloudsdale, Twilight applied the cloud-walking spell as needed, and the group made its way toward Cloudsdale Memorial Nursing Home.

With Stormchaser leading the way, the walk to the nursing home didn't take very long, even though it felt as though it lasted an eternity. Once inside, Stormchaser spoke to a receptionist, and he and the others were granted permission to visit Rainbow Dash. As another staff member escorted the visitors to the room where the pegasus in question stayed, she spoke about some of the stuff she had heard over the years.

Upon reaching their destination, the staff member encouraged the visitors to take whatever time they needed and to find someone should they have any concerns. With an exchange of gratitude, Stormchaser and company entered one by one with a heavy weight on their hearts.

"Hey, guys," an familiar voice from by the window called out.

"'Hey,' yourself," Twilight softly replied as she and the others reached the source of the voice.

"Thanks for making it," Rainbow calmly said. "I'm glad my messenger reached you."

"Hey, you know you can always count on me, Mom," Stormchaser replied.

"I know," Rainbow confirmed, smiling proudly at her son.

Without missing a beat, Twilight and friends each tried to ask their own questions.

"Are they treating you right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Have you been gettin' enough to eat?" Applejack asked.

"Has it been warm enough for you in here?" Rarity asked.

Chuckling to herself, Rainbow raised a hoof in an effort to get her friends' attention.

"One at a time, you guys," she laughed.

"Rainbow," Twilight began, "how have you been since you've been staying here?"

"I can answer all the personal concerns, but I'm not sure how much beyond that I can answer," Rainbow replied. "I've clearly seen better days, but other than that, I've been doing well enough. Food, warmth, and stuff like that has never been a concern. The staff here's really nice, some of the other patients are pretty easy to get along with, and I've had plenty of visitors since I've been here."

"That's good," Twilight whispered.

"I should tell you that she hasn't been here that long," Stormchaser cut in.

"Ten years is a long time, even for someone my age," Rainbow remarked. "It may not seem like much, but trust me, son; it is."

"Doesn't feel that long," the younger pegasus muttered.

"So you've been here for…ten years?" Rarity asked.

"I was getting by pretty well on my own," Rainbow began, "though Stormchaser helped me from time to time. Thing is, losing my husband took a lot out of me, but nevertheless, I kept on going. As hard as it was, I pushed onward, one day at a time, because that's what he would've wanted. It was fine until I just started getting really sick for no reason."

"I remember that," Stormchaser cut in. "It was one of the times I came over to visit. At first, it was like you were catching a cold. You insisted you were fine as much as I suggested seeing a doctor. Maybe a couple days later, you couldn't even get out of bed, and I had to have you rushed to the hospital because you had passed out. Believe me, having you sent here wasn't an easy choice to make."

"I know, son," Rainbow replied. "You did the right thing. I probably wouldn't have lasted very long if I had stayed home."

"So you've been here since then?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah," Rainbow answered. "As I said, I've been here for ten years, but my husband's been gone for just a bit longer than that—almost twelve years, to be exact."

"What's it like, havin' someone by you for so long, only to just lose them?" Applejack asked with concern.

"It's hard," Rainbow admitted. "It was hard back when it first happened, and it just gets harder over time. It's a kind of loneliness you just can't put into words; sure, I've got my son to keep me company, but it's not the same."

"Rainbow, I'd like to ask you about the letter and stuff you had Stormchaser bring us," Twilight said.

"I prepared all of that because I wanted to share what I've experienced with you guys the best that I could," Rainbow explained. "I apologize for any confusion that caused."

"It's fine," Twilight replied. "I did have my doubts, but they were all sorted out. The thing is this: there were some things in that letter that I want you to explain."

"I know what you're getting at," Rainbow mused. "I'm sorry for the way I aggravated you guys. You've stuck by me again and again, and you've bailed me out of a tough spot; most of the time, you've had to clean up a mess that I made. You guys are true friends; you've been like the family I never had." She sat up. "Doctor, could you come over here for a moment?"

The pony in question approached when asked.

"Yes, Ms. Dash?" Time Turner asked.

"I know I didn't get a lot of time to get to know you, but thanks for your help, in any case," Rainbow replied. "Back when you first showed up and told us about the Weeping Angels, I had mentioned to Twilight how unfair it was that something so threatening had such an innocent-sounding name. I'm trusting you to continue helping them deal with those monsters."

"I promise, I won't disappoint you," the Doctor said, reverently.

"Excuse me," Stormchaser cut in, "but what're you talking about?"

"These 'Weeping Angels'," Rainbow replied, "are things that look like statues, but move when you're not looking at them. If they catch you, they throw you into a different time period, and leave you there. By doing that, they can more or less make themselves immortal."

"Creatures that move when you don't look at them, and trap you in a different time if they catch you?" Stormchaser asked. "That sounds like science fiction, if you ask me, Mom."

"The Weeping Angels are far more than science fiction," Twilight said as she approached Stormchaser. "From what Time Turner has told us, they are incredibly dangerous, and if we don't get rid of them, then we're in a lot of trouble."

"This is ridiculous," Stormchaser muttered.

"Son?" Rainbow cut in.

"Yeah," Stormchaser replied, "what is it?"

"I want you to help these guys deal with the Weeping Angels," Rainbow answered. "I'm in no shape to fight, but I'd like you to help them as a final favor to me."

"Don't talk like that," Twilight sternly begged, "please."

"Twilight, all of you, look at me; you can see how weak and frail I am," Rainbow replied. "About all I can do is maybe give you advice, but I would be repeating stuff you've already heard."

"Like what, Dashie?" Pinkie asked.

"Stick together the best you can, stay strong, never give up, and don't be stupid or reckless," Rainbow said. "Twilight, that day that you and I were wandering around that old house, I had charged ahead, even though it was a bad idea. You heard me scream, but found absolutely nothing."

"That's right," the princess whispered.

Rainbow continued. "You can probably guess what happened to me, but I'll just go ahead and tell you: I saw one of them."

"I was afraid of that," the Doctor whispered.

"I tried to get away," Rainbow confessed, "but it seemed like that thing was everywhere; I tried backing way, but each path I took was a dead end. Just one of those creatures, and I was trapped…"

"I honestly don't understand what's going on here," Stormchaser began, "and I may never fully understand it, but if you want me to help them, then that's what I'll do."

"Thank you, son," Rainbow whispered, smiling.

"Mom?" Stormchaser asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, son, I hear you," Rainbow answered. "Twilight, just as I want my son to work with you and the others, I want you guys to take care of him. Stick together and everything, just as I already said, and take care of my son for me."

"We will," Twilight answered, tearing up, "and we'll give the Weeping Angels what they deserve while we're at it."

"Twilight?" the Doctor whispered.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"What's one thing Ms. Dash is known for?" the Doctor asked in return.

"I can answer that," Stormchaser said, proudly. "She never gives up, no matter how tough things get."

Rainbow managed a weak laugh.

"Hear that, y'all?" Applejack asked. "In her…final moments…and she's still able to laugh."

"You guys are the best," Rainbow weakly whispered. "I love you guys…"

"Mom…" Stormchaser whispered. "Excuse me, guys…" Carefully, he made his way to his mother and gave her a heartfelt embrace. "I love you, Mom…"

"I love you, too, son…" Rainbow whispered, weakly returning the gesture.

"We all love you, too, Rainbow," Twilight added, crying softly.

Though he wanted the moment to last forever, Stormchaser gently let go of his mother and placed her back in a comfortable position.

"I know I can't…stop what's about to happen, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I could," he said as he faced Rainbow Dash. "Thanks for everything you've ever given me, Mom," he added with a heavy sigh.

"It's no…trouble at all…my son…" Rainbow whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Rainbow?" Twilight cried.

Rainbow Dash didn't respond.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight," the Doctor whispered, "there's nothing you can do for her now except fulfill those promises you just made."

"She can't be gone," Twlight whispered, crying softly. "She just can't…"

"I never thought we'd be sayin' goodbye to her so soon," Applejack said, solemnly holding her hat against her chest.

"I know," Fluttershy sobbed. "Dash and I have known each other since we were kids. It just isn't fair."

"I've had to say goodbye to a friend on multiple occasions," the Doctor confessed, "and it never gets any easier."

"So now what do we do?" Rarity asked.

"We press on," Stormchaser calmly answered. "Remember her, and in the process, we stay strong like she told us to."

"Remember her by remembering her advice… Very good," said the Doctor. "What else do you remember about her?"

"I remember a lot," Stormchaser replied.

"So do the rest of us," Pinkie added. "Like the time her and I first met, and the time we got the Elements of Harmony, and the time we battled Discord, and a lot of other things."

With that, Stormchaser and company share memories of Rainbow Dash and do what they can to comfort each other in the light of their loss. Twilight, however, was in her own world, lost deep within a maze of her own thoughts and numb to the world around her.

_It was supposed to be a thoughtful gift_, Twilight thought, _but that 'thoughtful gift' has just taken one of my closest friends away from me._

"Twilight?" asked the Doctor.

No response.

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed, shaking his head.

One by one the group left the room; naturally, Twilight and the Doctor were at the back of the procession.

_Celestia told me she had never heard of any kind of creature like the Weeping Angels, and even went so far as to tell me that the castle library didn't even have anything_, Twilight thought, her eyes closed and her ears shut to the world around her.

"Hey, Twi, you alright?" Applejack asked with concern.

Again, Twilight didn't respond.

"Best we not press the issue too far," Rarity whispered; the suggestion was met with a small nod.

"I'm going to go and…find a staff member," Stormchaser said as he turned away from the others.

"We'll be out in the lobby," replied the Doctor.

The group of friends, sans Stormchaser, returned to the nursing home's waiting room, found their own gathering spot, and resumed their recollection of time spent with Rainbow Dash.

"She was always the first one to spring into action," recalled Applejack. "In some cases, she really was the bravest out of all of us, if not the craziest."

"She may have seemed mean, but she could be really nice or gentle when she wanted," Fluttershy said, trying not to burst into tears.

"You don't have to hold it in, darling," Rarity soothingly whispered as she draped a hoof around her friend. "All our hearts are broken by this."

"Some more than others," the Doctor added, motioning toward Twilight.

"Perhaps she blames herself for this," Rarity mused.

"She is blamin' someone, but it ain't herself," Applejack countered.

"I fear you may be right," the Doctor lamented.

Without warning, Twilight stood up and released a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry guys," she whispered, "but I have to go."

"Go where?" asked Fluttershy.

"Canterlot," Twilight bitterly answered. "There's some business I need to tend to there; besides, I just need to get away from this place."

"Twilight, please don't do anything rash," begged the Doctor.

The alicorn merely glared at him in response and stepped outside. After looking skyward, Twilight spread her wings, and took off in the same manner as Rainbow Dash, her heart set on the city of her origin…and her former mentor.


End file.
